


L’autre guerre

by Jainas



Series: Obscur Echange [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath, Bechdel Test Pass, Character Study, Communauté : obscur échange, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Jossed, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, Newspapers, Old Friends, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Slash, Spies & Secret Agents, TAHITI is not a Magical Place, Trust Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May et Coulson se retrouvent à diriger ce qui reste du SHIELD. Dire qu'ils ont des bagages est un doux euphémisme et la confiance, même en amitié, parfois il faut la travailler...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’autre guerre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taraxacum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraxacum/gifts).



> Cette fic a été écrite pour Obscur-Echange 2014 sur LJ, juste avant la diffusion de la seconde saison d'Agent of SHIELD. Elle a donc en partie été jossé, même si je trouve qu'au final elle se rattache bien à pas mal de thèmes développés en saison 2.   
> Il y a eu quelques très légères corrections entre la version postée pour Obscur Echange et celle-çi.
> 
> Il y avait beaucoup de choses à écrire sur les retombées de la fin de la série et des évènements de Capitaine America 2, à la fois sur un plan personnel pour les personnages mais aussi au niveau de l’univers, et plus globalement sur le thème de la confiance et de l’honnêteté, qui sont déjà des sujetds délicats pour des espions en temps normal.
> 
> L’article dans il est fait mention dans le début de la fic est très directement inspiré de cette couverture de fan : http://archiveofourown.org/works/971913/chapters/3409703
> 
> La manière dont j’ai écrit Clint et certains éléments (Pizza dog !) sont en partie empruntés à l’excellent run de Matt Fraction et David Aja sur Hawkeye. Je conseille à ceux qui n'ont pas lu !

HYDRAGATE : L’HYDRA ÉTAIT INFILTRÉ AUX PLUS HAUTS NIVEAUX.

 

_Cela fait à présent deux semaines que Washington D.C. a été le théâtre de violents affrontements et que le quartier général du SHIELD dans la capitale a été détruit par le crash de l’un des trois héliporteurs lourdement militarisés construits dans le plus grands secrets et déployés en mode d’attaque sur le territoire Américain. Deux semaines également qu’une fuite d’informations top-secrètes sans précédent, dont l’ampleur dépasse largement celle de wiki-leak, a révélé que depuis près de quarante ans - depuis sa création - le SHIELD était gangréné aux plus hauts niveaux par l’HYDRA, l’organisation terroriste Nazie crée durant la seconde guerre mondiale et que l’on avait cru détruite en 1945 par Capitaine America… Le même Capitaine America qui depuis sa réapparition hautement médiatisée a été aux ordres du SHIELD et qui semble avoir littéralement disparu après son témoignage auprès des autorités sur son implication dans ce que les médias appellent aujourd’hui l’HYDRAgate._

_C’est au lendemain du 4 Mai 2012, sur les ruines de la bataille de New York, que le public a découvert l’existence de la jusque-là extrêmement discrète agence SHIELD (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, un acronyme à peu près aussi obscures que sa mission officielle ou sa juridiction). Le SHIELD s’est alors imposé comme l’organisme le plus à même d’affronter et de contenir la prolifération de ces menaces globales d’un genre nouveau. Agence supranationale investie de la confiance et du financement des Nations Unies ainsi que du World Security Council, le SHIELD a alors gagné en moyens et en autonomie… mais pas en transparence._

_La majorité des documents top-secrets révélés sont lourdement encryptés, mais on sait aujourd’hui que ces dix dernières années, le SHIELD a été impliqué dans la majorité des opérations militaires touchant de près ou de loin les menaces extraterrestres et mêlé à de nombreux phénomènes dits paranormaux. Qu’il est aussi l’un des principaux acteurs non seulement de la récupération - et la réutilisation - de technologies avancées jugées trop dangereuses pour le commun des mortels, mais aussi de l’identification et la maîtrise d’individus dits « extraordinaires », aux capacités biologiquement ou technologiquement augmentées._

_Ce qui a été révélé est également l’ampleur et la nature de cette implication : arrestations et emprisonnements en dehors de tout processus judiciaire ; assassinats de ressortissants américains ou étrangers partout dans le monde avec un mépris complet pour les prérogatives nationales des états et la législation locale comme internationale ; recherches scientifiques aussi peu éthiques que légales, assemblage d’un arsenal à faire pâlir de jalousie - ou d’angoisse - n’importe quelle nation la plus avancée… Le SHIELD agissait dans l'opacité la plus totale et ne répondait qu’au World Security Council._

_Doit-on être surpris alors, de découvrir que le loup était dans la bergerie ? Le 1 Avril 2014, le Directeur du SHIELD, Nicolas Fury, est victime d’un attentat à Washington D.C. et décèdera de ses blessures quelques heures plus tard. Son assassinat -  il y a peu de doute aujourd’hui qu’il ait très probablement commandité par l’HYDRA - est le point de départ d’une brutale escalade de la violence et d’affrontements sanglants, faisant des centaines de morts tant au sein de l’organisation que parmi la population civile. Elle culminera par une bataille aérienne au-dessus de Washington DC et le crash de l’un des héliporteurs dans le Potomac. Si une partie de l'enchaînement des évènements reste encore à éclaircir, l’on sait à présent qu’il s’agissait de la première phase d’un complot terroriste de l’HYDRA à l’ampleur jusque-là inégalé, visant à utiliser les considérables ressources du SHIELD afin d’abattre près de 10.000 individus jugés clés et ainsi déstabiliser - voir anéantir - durablement l’équilibre mondial._

_Qu’un tel pouvoir de destruction se soit trouvé entre les mains d’une organisation occulte échappant quasiment à toute régulation nationale ou internationale est un premier point. Que la corruption au sein de ladite organisation ait atteint un niveau tel que les attentats auraient semble-t-il eu toutes les chances d’aboutir sans l’intervention de Capitaine America et d’une équipe réduite d’agents en est un autre, qui pose une fois de plus la question de la capacité des nations démocratiques à se défendre face à des menaces de plus en plus complexes, mais aussi à se prémunir de la corruption des organismes justement sensés les protéger. Il vient en effet d’être révélé que le Conseiller Alexander Pierce, qui assurait depuis huit mois la Présidence tournante au sein du World Security Council et a été tué durant les combats au Triskelion, était en fait partie prenante de la machination et également un membre très haut gradé au sein de l’HYDRA._

_Le Présidents des États-Unis a aujourd’hui annoncé que toutes les bases appartenant au SHIELD situées sur le territoire Américain étaient aux mains de l’armée. L’agence a été officiellement relevée de toutes ses fonctions par le World Security Council, et tous les agents ou membres de son personnel encore en liberté sont activement recherchés pour-_

 

Avec un soupir, Melinda May repose le magazine sur la table.

Rien de neuf, et rien de bien renseigné non plus. Elle l’a commandé sur un coup de tête dans le but plus ou moins avoué de le laisser sur le bureau de Coulson en guise de rameau d’olivier faussement anonyme... Mais maintenant qu’elle l’a entre les mains dans toute sa gloire vintage d’encre apposée sur du papier et qu’elle a pu parcourir les articles, le geste ressemble plus à un coup de poignard supplémentaire dans une plaie encore à vif : certes, Capitaine America est sur la couverture du Times, mais même la collectionnite aiguë de Coulson ne pourrait ignorer le symbole de l’HYDRA photoshopé sur son masque, les gros titres qui questionnent son intégrité, traînent dans la boue l’organisation pour laquelle ils se sont battu toutes ces années, pour laquelle il est mort. Ce pourrait être un présent susceptible d’attiser son humour noir, mais ce n’est pas un risque qu’elle veut prendre pour l'instant, alors que les relations entre eux sont encore si tendues…

Ils ont dit tout ce qu’il y avait à dire : elle refuse de s’excuser de l’avoir espionné pour le compte de Fury parce que c’était ses ordres et qu’elle l’a fait par loyauté, autant envers Philippe qu’envers l’ex-directeur du SHIELD, l’homme qui les a tous deux recruté. Lui considère toujours que c’était une trahison, qu’elle aurait dû lui dire.

Mais des trahisons, il y en a eu des bien plus impardonnables depuis et Melinda a prouvé que dans le besoin il pouvait toujours compter sur elle... Malheureusement elle sait bien que ce n’est pas suffisant pour tout effacer d’un coup, et… et il n’y a rien de plus à ajouter pour l’instant. Elle n’est pas femme à revenir sur le sujet tant qu'elle sait que ni l’un ni l’autre ne bougera de ses positions. Il faut simplement laisser du temps au temps, et avancer de front contre leur ennemi commun.

Le magazine était censé être une offre d'apaisement, mais il va falloir qu’elle trouve autre chose. Sa décision prise, elle le glisse dans un dossier non marqué - plus tard, peut-être, quand le choc de la trahison ne sera plus si vif - et reprend en main sa tablette, sur laquelle les rapports de ses contacts continuent d’arriver, bien qu’au compte-gouttes. Avec la chute officielle du SHIELD, beaucoup de ressources se sont taries...

Enfin... pleurer sur le lait renversé n’a jamais rien accompli et avec un soupire Melinda se remet au travail. Il y a une guerre à gagner.

 

///

 

Vérifier le périmètre est l’un de ces réflexes bien ancrés auxquels Antoine Tripett n’a plus besoin de réfléchir. Les couloirs sont passés automatiquement en éclairage nocturne et ne s’illuminent que sur son passage au gré des détecteurs de mouvement. Un silence de mort reigne dans la base tandis qu’il traverse les espaces déserts, va de salle en salle, vérifie les issues.

Il pourrait probablement faire mieux pour gérer son stress qu’arpenter les couloirs aux petites lueurs de l’aube lors d’une crise d’insomnie… Mais il pourrait également faire pire. Et puis hé, qui aurait cru que faire partie d’une cellule fantôme – voir même renégate – d’une agence occulte impliquait tant d’immobilité après la frénésie initiale et l’élimination du danger immédiat posé par l’HYDRA ?

L’ennemi est de nouveau invisible et ils sont dans le collimateur de l’armée… La décision de Coulson et May de replier à l’abri le temps de reprendre pied et de définir de nouveaux objectifs fait sens. Ils ne sont arrivés à la base que depuis une poignée de jours, mais l’inaction n’en commence pas moins à lui peser, d’autant plus que l’humeur de l’équipe est pour le moins inégale. Ils ont tous autant qu’ils sont perdu des choses différentes dans la débâcle de l’HYDRA, portent chacun le deuil d’idéaux ou d’amis, quand ce n’est des deux… et la cohabitation vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans une base secrète en huis-clôt a de quoi tester les nerfs les plus endurants. L’Agent May a eu l’occasion de faire une sortie la veille, Skye est sur le pied de guerre pour localiser des cellules dormantes de l’HYDRA ou la trace des prisonniers évadés, Simmons est gluée à son labo… Et en l’absence de mission sur le terrain, l’apport d’Antoine se limite à celui de petite main pour le tri des données et de partenaire d'entraînement. Mais Skye est débutante, May terrifiante (ce qui ne l’empêche pas de tenir plus qu’honorablement son terrain, mais rend l’expérience moins plaisante qu’elle pourrait l’être), Koening n’est pas un grand partisan du corps à corps et Coulson est très rarement au gymnase aux mêmes heures que lui : Antoine ne peut que ronger son frein et en profiter se faire tous les bouquins qu’il n’a jamais le temps de lire en temps normal, et s’efforcer de ne pas penser au fait que tout ce temps il a en partie au moins travaillé pour le mal qu’il pensait combattre.

 

De la lumière s’échappe de l’un des laboratoires et il remonte le couloir, pousse la porte entrouverte.

« Jemma, comment vas-tu ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme sont rougis et ses traits aussi tirés que son sourire quand elle fait volte-face, abandonnant l’hologramme en trois dimensions absolument incompréhensible sur lequel elle était en train de travailler.

« Oh, Trip. Je ne t’avais pas entendu entrer… »

Si Antoine plisse les yeux et penche la tête pour examiner la projection, il reconnaît vaguement une vue en éclaté d’une molécule de quelque chose, mais son interprétation des visuels ne va pas plus loin. Son expertise médicale se situe dans des domaines plus terre à terre, et même s’il arrive généralement à suivre de quoi elle parle, le niveau des recherches de la biologiste dépasse de très largement ses compétences…

« Je n’en doute pas, c’est mon métier après tout », réplique-t-il avec un sourire en retour, dans l’espoir de la dérider. « Alors ? »

La jeune femme passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« Pas d’amélioration, mais pas de dégradation non plus.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire », la corrige-t-il doucement en venant se placer à ses côtés. « Depuis combien de temps n’as-tu pas dormi ?

\- Ça n’a pas d’importance, j’ai peut-être une idée, avec les logs des recherches de l’HYDRA sur le GH-325 qu’on a récupéré, je devrais pouvoir-

\- Jemma, arrête, il faut que tu te reposes, tu ne seras d’aucune aide à Fitz si tu t’effondres...

\- Et je ne lui suis d’aucune aide à dormir alors que lui... C’est ma faute s’il est dans cet état, s’il-

\- C’est la faute de Grant Ward. »

Elle secoue la tête négativement.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Léo m’a donné la bouteille d’oxygène. Il connaissait parfaitement le risque, et- et il a dit que s’il m’arrivait quelque chose il ne pourrait pas vivre de toute façon, que- C’est ma faute.

\- Jemma, je ne suis pas dans l’équipe depuis longtemps, et je ne connais peut-être pas Fitz aussi bien que toi, mais… c'est évident pour n'importe qui avec des yeux que vous êtes très proches, et que vous tenez énormément l'un à l'autre. Tu le dis toi-même, il a agi en toute connaissance de cause, tu n'es pas responsable de ses décisions. Et je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu’un d’important et se dire qu’on aurait pu faire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, que ça aurait dû être soi, que si tu avais agi différemment, peut-être que... Mais je sais aussi que ça ne sert strictement à rien. »

L’expression de la jeune femme se fait navrée et il est soudainement frappé par sa capacité à la compassion malgré sa propre situation.

« Je ne t’ai jamais donné mes condoléances pour ton coéquipier. Dan, c’est ça ?

\- Dan Monroe. Nous avions fait l’Académie ensemble. Nous avons été les élèves de Garrett et il s’est servi de nous, il nous a jeté au loup. » Il hausse les épaules. « Ou pire encore, il était le dresseur de loup. C’est un pur hasard si Dan s’est trouvé dans la ligne de mire plutôt que moi.

\- Je suis désolée pour ta perte, Trip. Et je sais bien que s’en vouloir ne sert à rien, mais c’est différent pour Léo et moi. D’entre nous deux, c’est moi la biologiste, tu sais ? Et si nos places avaient été inversées, Léo n’aurait rien pu faire pour moi… Alors que je sois debout, et lui non, ça veut dire qu’il y a un espoir, et s’il y a un espoir, ça veut dire que c’est mon devoir de trouver la solution. Personne d’autre ne le peut. »

Une partie de lui pense que c’est probablement le cas, qu’elle devrait commencer à faire son deuil. Mais laisser les mots franchir ses lèvres serait cruel, et il a été témoin de son obstination, de son talent. S’il y a un espoir c’est effectivement elle qui le détient.

« Tu ne le pourras pas non plus si tu n’arrives plus à y voir droit. Si tu es la biologiste, tu devrais savoir que les effets de l’épuisement sur l’esprit et le corps humain ne sont pas à négliger et que le taux de productivité baisse de manière exponentielle après un certain nombre d’heures d’éveil… » Il pose sa main sur son épaule et serre légèrement. « Va te coucher. »

A son expression butée il lui semble qu’elle va de nouveau refuser, mais au moment où il ouvre la bouche pour insister une nouvelle fois, elle soupire et se masse machinalement les tempes.

«  Je… D’accord. Tu as raison. Laisse-moi juste noter la dernière idée que j’ai eu… »

Du bout des doigts, elle fait valser les hologrammes, réorganise les sous-dossiers, puis fait tout disparaître d’un revers expert de la main avant d’enlever sa blouse et de la pendre soigneusement à un crochet derrière la porte.

« Tu devrais suivre ton propre conseil et aller te coucher également », fait-elle finalement remarquer en se tournant vers lui.

« Je vais le faire », lui assure-t-il en la rejoignant avant de s’arrêter pour attendre qu’elle ait fini de plonger le laboratoire dans l’obscurité. Elle lui prend la main et la serre entre ses doigts glacés.

« Merci. »

Il hoche la tête et lui rend la pression, une fois.

« De rien. »

 

///

 

Le centre de commande est désert, uniquement éclairé par l’écran géant qui occupe le mur du fond et la faible lueur de la table holographique en veille.

Appuyés côte à côte, Coulson et May contemplent le flot de données qui défile face à eux, colonnes après colonnes de noms en train de finir de se compiler, et en arrière-plan les vidéos muettes des chaînes d’info en continue qui trois semaines après le crash des héliporteurs continuent de faire leurs gorges chaudes - et leurs choux-gras - des retombées de l’affaire... D'autant plus qu'il y a amplement matière, entre le décryptage progressif de certains des dossiers révélés, la drague toujours en cours du Potomac dont on continue de tirer des corps, les tentatives infructueuses de localiser Capitaine America et la série mystérieuse d’explosions ou d'incendies dans des propriétés privées - désertes ou non - qui se révèlent après enquête être des repères de l’HYDRA...

« Nous avons besoin de gens de confiance.

\- Une denrée plutôt rare ces temps-ci.

\- Ne m’en parle pas », répond Coulson du tac au tac avant de jeter un bref coup d’œil de côté et de se reprendre avec une expression chagrine. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire- »

Melinda lève les yeux au ciel.

« Phil, stop. »

Il soupire.

« Quoi qu’il en soit, il faut recruter. Mais je dois dire qu’après Ward et Garrett et Jasper, j’ai soudainement beaucoup plus de mal à avoir confiance en mon propre jugement. Je leur aurais confié ma vie, et regarde où ça nous a mené...

\- On s’est tous fait avoir », murmure May dans une inconfortable tentative de réconfort, qui ne dure Dieu merci pas longtemps. « Mais l’HYDRA s’est déclarée, on peut déjà établir une liste courte avec tous les agents qui se sont physiquement opposés à eux lors de l’opération Insight. »

Sur l’écran l’icône de traitement des donnée disparaît et la liste des noms se divise en trois colonnes, environ vingt-cinq pourcent en vert d’un côté, trente-cinq pourcent en rouge de l’autre, et au milieu une longue liste de noms grisés, pour lesquels ils ne disposent pas des informations nécessaires. Dans les trois listes, des noms sont estampillés de l’indication Porté Disparu ou Décédé.

« C’est un point de départ, mais ce que je crains c’est qu’il y ait des taupes dans la liste verte. Des gens qui comme Ward auront fait mine de s’opposer à l’HYDRA tout en travaillant pour eux... Et il y a encore beaucoup d’agents portés disparus.

\- Pour ce qui est des taupes c’est un risque, même si le cas de Ward était particulier, il avait une mission spécifique…

\- Mais il n’était peut-être pas le seul, et rien ne nous permet de séparer le bon grain de l’ivraie.

\- Commençons par les gens dont on peut être tout à fait sûr, ceux dont l’action a été décisive, notamment au Triskelion... L’HYDRA n’aurait pas compromis son propre objectif principal…

\- Maria Hill, le Capitaine, les agents Romanoff et Carter…

\- Ils ont aussi eu de l’aide extérieure…

\- Qui peuvent être des ressources occasionnelles, mais dont la loyauté n’est pas au SHIELD... Du peu que je sais de Samuel Wilson, il suit le Capitaine, pas nous. Et quand aux Avengers, Stark, Banner… ce sont des alliés potentiels dans certains cas, mais leurs objectifs et leurs motivations sont trop divergents de nos problèmes actuels pour qu’on puisse s’appuyer sur eux. Ce n’est pas leur guerre.

\- Sans compter le fait qu’ils te pensent mort. »

Il grimace.

« … sans compter ça aussi, oui.

\- Si tu veux leur annoncer toi-même, il ne va pas falloir trop attendre », fait remarquer Melinda d’un ton égal. « Ta survie a attiré beaucoup plus d’attention qu’il ne serait souhaitable ces derniers temps et les langues se délient…

\- Je sais », soupire-t-il.

Fury a beau dire qu’il était un Avenger comme eux, que sa mort à unifié le reste de l’équipe, elle doute que les réactions à la nouvelle qu’il est en vie et que leur deuil a été délibérément utilisé pour les manipuler soient très effusives… tout du moins pas dans le bon sens du terme.

« Je résume : Thor n’est plus sur Terre ; Stark et Banner sont des derniers recours ; Cap est dans la short-list verte mais reste introuvable pour l’instant ; Black Widow est sous le feu des projecteurs et s’il faut en croire la presse elle va de nouveau être interrogée par le congrès la semaine prochaine ; quant à Hawkeye… »

Il se tourne vers elle, soudainement plus animé qu’il ne l’a été depuis le début de la conversation.

« Quoi, Hawkeye ? Qu’est-il arrivé à Barton ? »

Sa réaction n'est pas totalement une surprise, mais elle ne pense pas qu'il se rende compte à quel point elle est révélatrice. Avant sa disparition, un tel degré de candeur n'aurait pu lui être arraché qu'au forceps, et encore...

« Il est sur la liste grise, Phil. Il était en mission en Arménie au moment du déclenchement de l’opération Insight. Les corps des trois membres de son équipe ont été retrouvés il y a une semaine dans leur base d’opération sur place, signes de fusillade mais pas trace de lui, on a aucune information sur sa localisation exacte ou ses actions ni pendant, ni depuis l’attaque de l’HYDRA. On ignore ce qui lui est arrivé, s’il a été compromis ou-

\- Non. »

L’affirmation est instantanée, définitive, et Melinda le fixe en haussant les sourcils jusqu’à ce qu’il frémisse avec une grimace.

« Qu’est ce qui te rend si certain ? Il a déjà été compromis par le passé, et tu le dis toi-même, tu aurais donné ta vie pour des hommes qui se sont avérés être des agents de l’HYDRA.

\- Je… Non, Loki était différent, c’était de la magie. J’ai été l’officier traitant de Barton pendant neuf ans et il n’aurait jamais rejoint l’HYDRA de son plein gré, j’en mettrais ma main à couper.

\- Et tu as été l’ami de John Garrett et de Jasper Sitwells pendant près de trente-cinq et quinze ans respectivement, ce qui ne les a pas empêchés de rejoindre une organisation terroriste néo-nazie.

\- Seigneur… », marmonne-t-il en frottant son visage dans ses mains, l’air soudainement vieilli plusieurs années, et elle regrette un instant sa dureté.

Mais la vérité est qu’ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de faire le moindre mauvais choix dans les personnes qu’ils vont approcher, leur situation est trop précaire. Coulson est le meilleur officier traitant qu’elle ait eu et elle sait qu’une fois sa loyauté acquise il est très difficile de lui faire lâcher prise, mais même ainsi l’archer - et Romanoff, dans une certaine mesure - ont toujours été des cas particuliers.

Phil est trop professionnel pour avoir quelque chose d’aussi manifeste que des agents préférés, mais c’est indéniable que lui et Barton ont été presque depuis le début une équipe particulièrement efficace et soudée, alors que les autres officiers traitant ont toujours eu un mal fou à travailler avec Hawkeye. Quand il s’est réveillé après T.A.H.I.T.I., même après le lavage de cerveau et la réécriture de souvenirs, c’est l’une des premières choses que Phil a demandé, « Et Barton ? », avant de se laisser retomber contre son oreiller avec un soupire aussi soulagé qu’épuisé quand on lui a appris que Romanoff avait réussi à briser l’emprise de Loki sur son agent, que Barton avait pris part à la Bataille de New York au côté des Avengers.

Melinda sait que leur équipe, leur projet, ne peuvent se faire sans Phil, sans la foi et la conviction profonde qu’il a en leur mission… Si Hawkeye s’avérait compromis alors que Philippe est si certain de sa loyauté, ce pourrait être la trahison de trop pour lui…

« Tu penses vraiment qu’il pourrait…

\- Honnêtement ? Non. Son profil ne colle pas, il n’a ni l’individualisme forcené ni la fascination ou le désir du pouvoir qui pourraient être des indicateurs, et son rapport à l’autorité est trop antagoniste. Mais je n’en suis pas sûre. Sitwells non plus n’avait pas le profil. » Elle hausse les épaules et n’ajoute pas que dans le cas où Barton serait un membre de l’HYDRA, elle n’est pas certaine si Romanoff le tuerait de ses propres mains, ou le laisserait s’échapper… « Quoi qu’il en soit c’est une discussion qui n’a pas lieu d’être tant qu’on a pas la moindre information sur sa survie ou sa localisation… Et on a un autre problème plus urgent, les autres agences ont commencé à recruter dans notre liste verte. J’ai établi contact avec Cavannah, de la R&D et l’agent Carter. Elles ont toutes les deux été approchée par la CIA, et si je dois en croire mes indics, la NSA est intéressée par plusieurs analystes qui étaient basés au Triskelion et ont fait leurs preuves en s’opposant à l’HYDRA… Et c’est sans compter les agents en cours de recrutement par Stark Industries...

\- C’était prévisible, et on ne peut pas le leur reprocher... De toute manière on n’a pas les moyens de recruter trop de monde pour l’instant… Il faut qu’on se concentre sur nos besoins opérationnels. Il nous faut une division médicale, quelques analystes pour épauler Skye, au minimum un ingénieur, des agents de terrains très versatiles mais aussi quelques agents spéciaux supplémentaires - les criminels du Frigo que l’HYDRA a remis en liberté sont une nos premières priorités… Mais avant tout il nous faut des gens qui croient en la mission du SHIELD, en ce qu’il représentait, pour qui c’était plus qu’une occasion d’être payé pour tuer des gens ou explorer de nouvelles technologies...

\- On peut consulter l’équipe, voir s’ils sont des recommandations particulières dans la short-list… Et quand tu dis qu’il nous faut un ingénieur, tu-

\- Fitz reste membre de l’équipe, et on va mettre tout ce qui est possible en œuvre pour qu’il se rétablisse », tranche Phil, « mais même avec les meilleurs pronostiques, tu sais comme moi que c’est un type de convalescence qui peut prendre des mois, ce n’est pas-

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de te justifier auprès de moi, Phil, mais tu auras à le faire auprès de Jemma. Et sans doute Skye également.

\- Je sais… » Il soupire, s’ébroue. « Directeur du SHIELD… Même maintenant que j’ai eu le temps d’y réfléchir, je n’arrive pas à déterminer si c’est la promotion la plus inespérée au monde, ou le pire cadeau empoisonné que l’on m’ait jamais fait. »

May hausse les épaules

« Je pense que tu le sais, répond-t-elle.

\- Je n’en suis pas si sûr. » Il soupire de nouveau, reprend son masque professionnel. « Mais revenons à nos moutons… Alors, l’agent Cavannah, quelle est ton évaluation ? »

 

///

 

Skye est sans grande surprise la première à prendre le taureau par les cornes.

« Alors, Boss ? Le grand Manitou nous a laissé une base secrète, des ressources loin d’être illimitées mais néanmoins honorables et la mission de reconstruire le SHIELD, du coup je pense que je dois demander… C’est quoi le plan ?

\- Tu sais que le SHIELD n’existe plus Skye. Tu n’as pas à-

\- On a déjà eu cette discussion, non ? Je suis sûre qu’on a déjà eu cette discussion. »

Il y a quelque chose de plus dur chez la jeune femme à présent, quelque chose qui n’était pas là avant Ward, avant Fitz. Mais même ainsi, elle garde ce fond d’idéalisme buté qui fait chaud au cœur de Phil, cette même manière de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure quand elle réfléchit. C’est probablement ridiculement sentimental de sa part d’y trouver une forme de réconfort, mais peu importe l’impact que le GH-325 a eu sur elle - sur eux- cela au moins n’a pas changé. Il trouve ses points positifs où il peut, ces temps-ci.

« C’est valable pour vous tous », ajoute-t-il avec sévérité en contemplant les cinq hommes et femmes réunis dans la petite cuisine de la base : Skye, épaule contre épaule avec Simmons, l'absence de Fitz à ses côtés est un crève-cœur à chaque fois renouvelé ; Triplett, appuyé dans l’encadrement de la porte ; Melinda, au repos contre un mur, mug de thé en main ; Billy Koening près du frigo. Son équipe, amputée, mais aussi la majorité du cercle désormais extrêmement restreint des personnes en qui il peut placer sa confiance.

« Je n’ai pas porté ce badge très longtemps », continue Skye, « mais vous aviez raison quand vous disiez qu’il signifie quelque chose, qu’il doit signifier quelque chose. Le SHIELD n’existe peut-être plus techniquement parlant ? Et alors, nous on est là, et les dangers qu’il combattait aussi. On peut toujours brainstormer un nouveau nom si c’est ça le problème... Mais s’il y a un endroit où je veux être, c’est avec vous. Avec l’équipe. Et j’emmerde l’HYDRA.

\- J’en suis, murmure simplement Simmons.

\- Moi aussi », confirme Triplett.

Melinda ne dit rien, se contente de hocher la tête, ce qui est une réponse plus expressive qu’il n’en attendait d’elle.

« Dans ce cas, voici la première phase du plan. »

 

///

 

«  May, attend ! »

L’agent pivote sur ses talons et fait face à Skye, sourcils haussés. Elle attend à peine que la jeune femme la rattrape avant de reprend son chemin vers l'armurerie avec de longues foulées énergiques qui forcent la hackeuse à presser le pas pour rester à son niveau.

« Je voulais…Je me suis rendu compte que je ne m’étais pas excusée.

\- de ?

\- D’avoir pensé que tu étais une Nazillone en puissance travaillant pour l’Hydra et complotant pour tous nous tuer dans notre sommeil. »

Les sourcils de Melinda grimpent un peu plus, mais Skye ne s’en formalise pas et continue sa tirade. Elle a décidé qu’une franchise brutale en réponse à celle que manie parfois l’espionne était sa meilleure chance d’être non seulement entendue mais aussi écoutée : elle ne va pas se laisser éconduire par la première brusquerie venue.

« Écoute, je sais que tu ne m’aimes pas trop et qu’à tes yeux je suis une petite fille qui essaie de jouer dans la cour des grands, mais on est dans la même équipe. Et je pense qu’on ne peut pas se permettre d’être divisé et de- »

Elle est interrompue quand May s’arrête devant la porte de l’armurerie et lui fait face.

« Tu te trompes, Skye. Tu n’as pas besoin de t’excuser, tu avais des raisons parfaitement valides de penser que je jouais double jeu et tu as suivi deux choses qu’il ne faut jamais négliger : ta méfiance naturelle et ton instinct de survie. Il n’y a rien de répréhensible en cela.

\- Je-

\- Et quand à l’équipe… J’avais peut-être des doutes au début, mais tu as plus qu’amplement fait tes preuves. »

Skye s’attendait à plus de résistance et en reste un instant bouche-bée. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle se rend compte qu’elle tripote nerveusement une longue mèche de cheveux bruns et se force à arrêter.

« Parfait. Je suis contente d’entendre ça, parce que j’ai quelque chose à te demander. Je suis… Je n’ai plus de XO, et vu la façon dont tu as mis la pâtée à mon dernier, je me disais que peut-être… »

Devant l’expression de marbre de l’agent May, elle relève le menton et serre les lèvres.

« Je ne suis en vie que parce que j’ai réussi à mentir à Ward, à lui faire croire que je ne soupçonnais rien… mais je ne suis pas très bonne à ça, et… Et je pense que tu peux m’apprendre beaucoup de choses qui pourraient m’être utiles, me sauver la vie un jour. W- Ward m’a énormément apporté », elle ponctue les mots d’une grimace de dérision avant de poursuivre, « mais tu es meilleure que lui, et tu-

\- D’accord.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m’as entendue. Mais soyons claires : tu penses que ce que Ward t’a fait subir lors de ton entraînement initial était un cauchemar ? Tu n’as rien vu.

\- Oooookay...

\- Et pas de plaintes. Assume tes choix ou ce n’est pas la peine de commencer. »

Skye acquiesce muettement et ouvre de grands yeux ; une lueur fugace d’amusement passe finalement sur le visage de son aînée.

« Tu es surprise que j’ai accepté si facilement, n’est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme hoche la tête avec vigueur.

« Honnêtement ? Je pensais au moins devoir faire appel à la solidarité féminine...

\- C’est de la psychologie basique. Tu penses vraiment que ça aurait marché ? »

La question prend Skye pas surpris et elle hésite un instant avant de secouer la tête négativement.

«  Non ? Je veux dire, pas vraiment…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hé bien comme tu l’as dit, c’est… basique ? La ficelle est trop grosse. Pourquoi as-tu accepté, alors ?

\- J’ai mes raisons.

\- Et je n’ai pas le droit de les connaître ? Je vais être ton padawan, c’est la moindre des choses…

\- Si tu es mon padawan, commence par obéir aux ordres de ton maître Jedi et arrête de poser des questions. »

May connaît Star Wars et est capable de faire des références de pop-culture ! Skye ne pensait pas voir venir ce jour.

Avec un grand sourire elle croise les bras.

« Poser des questions est ce que je fais de mieux, après hacker des ordis pour obtenir les réponses qu’on refuse de me donner. J’espère que tu ne pensais pas honnêtement que la carte de l’obéissance aveugle allait marcher sur moi. »

Une nouvelle fois, elle a l’impression que May est amusée, malgré son impassibilité olympique - non, franchement, s’il y avait des JO de l’impassibilité elle gagnerait haut la main. Elle ne prend même pas la peine de répondre à la sailli de la jeune femme. A la place, elle tape le code de la porte qui ferme l’armurerie, lâche un « on commence demain matin, soit à 6 heures dans le gymnase » lapidaire, franchi le seuil et laisse le vantail blindé claquer sur ses talons, au nez de Skye.

Bon, songe cette dernière. C’est quand même une victoire.

 

///

 

L’architecte qui a conçu les bases du SHIELD n’a pas été chercher bien loin et elles sont toutes plus ou moins construites sur le même modèle : une salle de guerre à la pointe de la technologie, des laboratoires qui le sont tout autant, une armurerie, des geôles, une infirmerie, des quartiers de vie communs, quelques salles de stockage, une cuisine au garde-manger rempli pour un hiver nucléaire, des chambres étroites, des douches communes près de la salle de sport, un hangar à avion avec ascenseur intégré menant sur un tronçon de route privée au milieu de nul part... le tout dans un charmant de camaïeu de gris béton, d’acier renforcé et de paranoïa militaire du meilleur goût.

La base où ils se trouvent - nom de code ‘Terrain de Jeu’ - ne fait pas exception à la règle. Mais comme elle était destinée à fonctionner en autarcie, un décorateur d'intérieur plein de bons sentiments a décidé qu’en plus d’ajouter les écrans à lumière solaire calés sur le cycle circadien moyen d’un être humain et montrant des paysages de carte postale kitchissimes en temps réel, il serait bon de peindre certains murs dans des couleurs vives d’une acidité propre à ronger la rétine et aussi peu complémentaires que faire se peut.

Si quelqu’un demandait à Melinda ce qu’elle en pense, elle répondrait que ledit décorateur mériterait d’être pendu par les couilles et de servir de cible de paintball - avec des munitions aux couleurs de son méfait, pour l'exemple. Mais comme il n’est venu à l’esprit de personne qu’elle était susceptible d’avoir un avis sur quelque chose d’aussi trivial que la décoration, elle a pour l’instant gardé sa théorie pour elle.

Phil a vu son ancien appartement et sait qu’elle a un goût sûr et bien arrêté, mais leurs conversations pour l’instant sont en majorité opérationnelles et occasionnellement difficiles : ce n’est pas demain qu’ils aborderont la déco. Ward aurait pu poser la question, mais… hé bien disons que Ward ne posera plus la moindre question avant un long moment, vu l’état dans lequel elle a laissé sa trachée. C’est un souvenir qu’elle chérit pour l’instant avec une ferveur vindicative plutôt inhabituelle pour elle, mais elle a décidé qu’au vu de la situation hautement exceptionnelle, elle pouvait bien s’accorder une exception.

« J’avoue que je suis surpris », lui confie Phil avec son habituelle intonation douce, celle que Melinda a cessé de prendre pour argent comptant environ trois jours après l’avoir rencontré.

Il est en bras de chemise, appuyé contre une caisse de fournitures de bureau dans la salle de stockage où elle a trouvé refuge à la fois pour échapper à la couleur des murs et parce qu’elle préfère parfois être loin des regards pour poursuivre sa méditation. Les autres membres de l’équipe ont depuis longtemps appris à se tenir à distance dans ce genre de cas, mais Coulson a toujours eu un instinct infaillible pour la retrouver et ignorer ses silences, qu’ils soient hostiles ou simplement concentrés.

Quand elle ne répond pas, il poursuit : « Tu n’as pas pris d’élève depuis cinq ou six ans et tu ne portes pas exactement Skye dans ton cœur… Je m’attendais à devoir intercéder en sa faveur, et pourtant… Admet qu’il y a de quoi être curieux.

\- J’ai trouvé ses arguments convaincants…

\- A d’autres. Est-ce que c’est à cause de ce qu’elle est ? Tu veux garder un œil sur elle à cause de ça, ou du GH-325 ?

Elle interrompt son kata et lui fait face.

« Ce n’est pas la question que tu veux vraiment poser », fait-elle remarquer.

« Ha bon ? J’aurais pourtant juré que c’est celle qui vient de franchir mes lèvres.

\- Ce que tu veux réellement savoir c’est si je vais lui faire la même chose qu’à toi, la surveiller parce qu’elle est une mission et un élément dangereux, et non pas parce que c’est quelqu’un auquel je veux du bien. C’est bien ça, non ? C’est ce que tu penses que je suis en train de faire, ce sur quoi on finit toujours par retomber. »

Le mordant de sa réponse fige un instant Phil, puis il penche la tête.

« J'admets que la possibilité m’a traversé l’esprit.

\- Et me croirais-tu si je t’assurais que ce n’est pas le cas ?

\- Probablement plus que je t’ai cru quand tu m’as affirmé que tu n’étais pas de l’HYDRA. »

Ça mord. Elle n’a pas menti : elle ne tient pas rigueur à Skye de ses accusations... mais que Phil ait pu les juger crédibles fait bien plus mal. Lui aurait dû savoir - et oui, elle est consciente du paradoxe que cela représente, mais cela ne l'en rend malheureusement pas plus facile à encaisser.

« Vraiment ? Nous avons un problème, alors.

\- Tu ne peux pas agir dans mon dos en me cachant des informations ou tes motivations, puis me demander de prendre ta parole pour argent comptant, May. J’ai envie de te croire. Mais j’ai besoin que tu me parles, que tu me dises ce qui te passe dans la tête. Nous sommes dans le même camp. »

Sans le regarder, Melinda attrape les bâtons d’escrima qu’elle avait déposé à côté de sa veste et les fait tournoyer d’une main à l’autre, se concentrant sur les mouvements normalement si automatiques pour retrouver son calme, décider de ce qu’elle va dire.

Phil a raison, sur le fond… Mais cela va à l’encontre des leçons de toute une vie, à l’encontre de ses instincts de conservation qui lui hurlent de garder sa façade indifférente, qui lui rappellent que s’exposer ainsi est mettre toutes les clés entre les mains de quelqu’un d’autre, quelqu’un de faillible - quelqu’un de potentiellement compromis.

Mais Phil est directeur du SHIELD, elle suit ses ordres. Si vraiment ses craintes sont fondées, ils sont de toute manière dans les emmerdes jusqu’au cou. Et si non, se taire ne fera qu’endommager un peu plus leur relation déjà fragilisée…

« Très bien », convient-elle en amorçant les premiers pas d’un kata, qui l’amènent face à lui dans une posture agressive. « Mais tu ne vas pas aimer tout ce que j’ai à dire…

\- Laisse-moi donc en être juge.

\- Je savais que tu allais intercéder en la faveur de Skye. Tu aurais sorti tout un tas d’arguments rationnels et quand j’aurais continué à refuser, tu aurais joué la carte du « tu me dois bien ça » et j’aurais fini par céder. Je nous ai épargné au moins trois jours de négociations irritantes.

\- Ce n’est pas-

\- Je n’ai pas fini », le coupe-t-elle en poursuivant au ralenti son enchaînement, muscles vibrants de tension. « Il ne t’es pas venu à l’idée que je pouvais à la fois vouloir m’assurer que tu allais bien pour moi-même, et obéir en même temps aux ordres de Fury ? J’aurais dû te dire le peu que je savais sur T.A.H.I.T.I., je suis consciente à présent. Mais j’ai suivi les ordres, et toutes mes actions ont été en la faveur de l’équipe, en ta faveur.

\- Il ne s’agit pas de moi, il s’agit de Skye.

\- Parlons de Skye alors. Je l’aime bien, malgré ses défauts et sa maudite curiosité. Elle est courageuse, elle a du mordant et elle apprend vite. Je pensais ce que j’ai dit, ses arguments étaient valables et je suis mieux placée que Triplett pour être son XO. Je peux lui apporter des choses qu’un officier masculin n’envisagera jamais, des choses qui lui sauveront un jour la vie. Mais tu ne peux pas nier non plus qu’elle est un élément potentiellement erratique, non seulement à cause de ce qu’elle est, mais à cause du GH-325 également. Qui sait le résultat qu’il pourrait avoir sur son organisme ? Et tu as beau dire, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu’il y a des effets secondaires, Phil. Et je ne parle pas seulement de ton comportement. Tu crois que je ne sais pas pour tes crises de somnambulisme ? Que je n’ai pas remarqué que quand tu griffonnes machinalement sur un bloc c’est toujours les mêmes symboles qui reviennent, les mêmes que Garrett a écrit sur les murs après s’être injecté le GH-325 ? C’est ne pas garder l’évolution de la situation à l’œil qui serait irresponsable… »

Elle fait quelques pas sinueux de côté, attend quelques battements de cœur que la trajectoire de son kata vienne la ramener face à lui tandis qu’il rumine sa réponse.

« Et j’espère vraiment que je m’inquiète pour rien, mais je le fait autant parce que tu es mon ami que parce que c’est mon métier, de savoir ce que les gens cherchent à cache, de voir les signes annonciateurs. Nous sommes amis, Phil, et je sais que tu tiens particulièrement à Skye, mais ce danger est réel. Et si toi ou elle dérapez à cause de cela ou d’autre chose, je serai là pour avoir vos arrières. »

Elle cherche son regard, le soutient avec défiance.

« On ne sait quasiment rien du GH-325, et tu penses honnêtement que c’est une erreur de garder un œil sur les gens qui ont été inoculés avec ? Même si les gens en question sont des membres de mon équipe ?

\- A leur insu ?

\- Si c’est le seul moyen pour avoir des informations, oui. Nous sommes des espions, Phil. C’est ce que nous faisons. Est-ce soudainement inacceptable simplement parce que tu es concerné ? Ce serait hypocrite.

\- Alors pourquoi admets-tu toi-même que tu aurais dû me le dire ? »

Il touche juste, et Melinda hésite un instant.

« Parfois j’oublie comment être une amie. J’ai du mal à différencier ce que je fais pour le job de ce que je fais pour les gens. Je surveillerais n’importe qui dans votre situation. Mais vous êtes mon équipe, tu es mon ami, et Skye… Quand je vous surveille vous, c’est différent. Je le fait parce que je veux qu’il ne vous arrive rien et que je peux peut-être faire quelque chose. »

Phil reste silencieux un instant, puis penche la tête sur le côté.

« Des fois je me dis que ce métier a complètement bousillé ma jauge des relations sociales. Être prêt à mourir pour quelqu’un, à mettre sa vie entre les mains de quelqu’un d’autre devrait être la plus grade preuve de confiance, non ? Comparé à ça, des choses comme les sentiments et tout le reste devraient être facile… Et pourtant. »

Melinda sait exactement de quoi il parle. Elle n’a jamais eu la socialisation aisée et d’entre eux deux, Phil est clairement le plus sociable et le plus ouvert... mais dans leur domaine, cela ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Les rapports humains sont un verni indispensable, mais paradoxalement être prêt à donner sa vie pour un équipier ne signifie pas forcément qu’on est prêt à lui laisser gratter la surface et voir ce qu’il y a en dessous.

« Ce n’est peut-être pas la même chose de ton point de vue, Melinda, mais tes amis ne peuvent pas savoir que tu agis pour eux si tu ne le leur dit pas. »

Elle ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais il l'interrompt d’un geste de main.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que je suis bien mal placé pour parler. Le boulot passait avant tout, et certaines choses n’ont pas besoin d’être sues… Mais obéir simplement aux ordres, garder les secrets… Regarde où ça nous a mené ! Incapables de distinguer nos amis de nos ennemis… Je n’ai pas de réponse gravée dans le marbre entre la nécessité de suivre les ordres, d’être discret, et celle de suivre son instinct, de s’ouvrir suffisamment pour construire puis entretenir la confiance… Mais je pense qu’en ce moment nous avons besoin d’être aussi honnêtes que possible entre nous, ou nous n’irons pas loin.

\- C’est le genre de décisions que tu vas devoir prendre maintenant que tu es à la tête du SHIELD, Phil. Il va falloir t’y faire.

\- Je sais. Mais pour nous j’ai décidé. Et puisqu’il faut être honnête, une partie de moi est soulagée de savoir que tu me surveilles, que si je ne suis plus moi-même tu sauras faire… ce qu’il faut. Je sais que tu sais faire les choix difficiles quand il n’y a plus d’autre option.

\- Pour toi comme pour Skye.

\- Je suis heureux de l’entendre. »

C’est le moment d’ajouter le reste de ce qu’elle a en tête, mais les mots n’arrivent pas à se former, meurent avant d’attendre sa bouche. Admettre qu’elle est prête à neutraliser Phil et Skye au besoin est difficile, mais étrangement moins que reconnaître le reste, de pousser Phil dans ses retranchements sur des sujets personnels.

C’est déjà beaucoup, les admissions qu’ils viennent d’échanger, presque douloureux. Suffisant pour cette fois-ci. Si rien ne change d’ici là, elle abordera le reste au retour de mission de Simmons.

Elle ne sourit pas en retour mais hausse les sourcils d’une manière qu’il sait interpréter comme étant son équivalent.

« Et maintenant dehors, Boss. Tu pars dans moins de trois heures, je suis sûre que tu as mieux à faire que m'empêcher de finir mes exercices. »

 

///

 

La notoriété soudaine de Black Widow la rend quasiment impossible à contacter de manière discrète, du moins pour le commun des mortels.

Heureusement pour Phil, Maria Hill a des raisons officielles de la croiser et il suffit d’un échange discret, une date et un lieu en code sur le revers d’un mouchoir prêté dans les toilettes du Congrès, où les sèche-mains sont en panne.

Cela fait, les paparazzis qui campent devant la porte de l’immeuble un peu défraîchi où Natasha Romanoff loue officiellement un appartement ne font pas vraiment le poids et six heures plus tard, Phil se retrouve dans la galerie d’arcade éclairée au néon bleu d’un centre commercial en fin de vie, au milieu du vacarme des jingles électroniques des jeux et des exclamations victorieuse ou rageuses des joueurs, qui rendent toute écoute impossible. Il arrive en premier, sachant d'expérience qu’elle ne se montrera pas tant qu’elle n’aura pas identifié son contact et repéré les lieux… Mais même ainsi, il lui faut un moment pour la reconnaître quand elle s’accoude à ses côté sur la table où il fait mine de siroter une bière trop chaude, coincé entre deux groupes de jeunes en sortie, une bande de collègues profitant d’un séminaire et la faune disparate habituelle à ce genre d’endroit.

Une frange blonde cache ses yeux, un maquillage discret mais diablement efficace brouille son visage en y accentuant des traits inexistants, et ses formes - ainsi que probablement quelques armes blanches judicieusement placées - disparaissent sous un sweat-shirt gris géant.

« Si Nicky n’était pas déjà mort je le tuerais moi-même », annonce-t-elle en guise de préambule et il pivote pour lui faire face, note la fixité de son expression, le pli à la commissure de ses lèvres qui n’a de signification pour lui que parce qu’il a été son officier traitant pendant près de sept ans - et plus important, parce qu’elle lui laisse le voir. Il note aussi qu’elle est loin de lui faire confiance, si elle souscrit à la version du décès de Fury pour lui.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis resté hum… absent pendant plusieurs semaines et je n’ai pu être réintégré que parce que Nicky a utilisé des moyens peu officiels pour forcer la situation. J’ignorais à quel point peu officiels jusqu’à il y a à peine un mois. Et je suis désolé que ma réintégration ait dû rester secrète, que tu-

\- C’est une discussion pour une autre fois.

\- Certains éléments sont pertinents au regard de la situation actuelle. »

Un sourire aussi acéré qu’une lame vive joue sur ses lèvres et elle secoue la tête.

« La situation actuelle n’est pas de mon ressort, Phil. J’ai fait le plus gros coming-out de l’histoire de la profession, la veuve est morte et enterrée.

\- Pourquoi ? » demande-t-il. « C’était la seule solution, te mettre à nu avec eux ?

\- Oui », confirme-t-elle simplement. « Parce que nos secrets étaient leurs secrets. Tant que nous étions dans l’ombre ils l’étaient aussi. Maintenant nous avons une chance de détruire toutes les têtes. Il y a un proverbe russe qui dit « Quand les punaises sont dans le matelas, il ne reste qu’à y mettre le feu ».

\- Je suis à peu près certain que ce n’est pas un proverbe russe », réplique-t-il pince sans rire, et pour la première fois de la discussion, il voit une étincelle d’humour sur son visage. « Et alors quoi », continue-t-il, « la retraite ? A d’autres. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c’est loin d’être fini.

\- Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Que veux-tu ? »

Il le lui explique et elle l’écoute avec attention, mais quand il a fini de parler elle secoue la tête.

« Je t’aiderai, mais je ne suis plus un agent.

\- Qu’es-tu, alors ? »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« On verra bien, mais ce sera mon choix. J’ai fini d’obéir aux ordres. Tu devrais le comprendre. Tu as tué pour Nicky, accompli les missions que l’agence te donnait, mais combien de missions ont servi les plans de l’hydre ? La main gauche ignorait ce que faisait la main droite, comment peux-tu quantifier le mal laissé derrière toi ? En travaillant pour cette organisation je pensais éponger ma dette, mais le rouge n’a fait que s’accumuler...

\- Tu as très littéralement sauvé le monde, Nat’ », objecte-t-il doucement. « Je suis sûr que tu as plus de crédit que de dettes.

\- Mais ce n’est ni à toi, ni à moi d’en décider. Maintenant le livre des comptes est public, on verra bien ce qu’il en ressortira.

\- Ce n’est pas seulement ta dette que tu as rendu publique, tu le sais... »

Il se retient d’élever la voix, c’est un point difficile depuis le début, mais il ne s’était pas rendu compte avant de le dire à quel point il lui en voulait pour cela, à quelle point la publication de tous les dossiers du SHIELD l'a presque autant ébranlé que la révélation des trahisons.

« Toutes les informations personnelles de tous les agents, leurs identités, leurs familles, les missions, les dossiers classés niveau huit, niveau neuf… Ce sont autant de bombes à retardement que tu as lâchées dans la nature, autant de couperets qui n’attendent que de retomber, tu…

\- Tu penses que je l’ignore ? » l’interrompt-elle, et il y a soudain une colère froide dans son ton, cette honnêteté délibérée qu’elle sait si bien utiliser comme une arme. « Je n’ai pas seulement fait mon coming-out, j’ai entraîné tout le monde à ma suite, et j’en suis désolée, mais c’est ainsi. Je n’avais pas le choix. »

Avec une pointe de culpabilité, Phil songe que la porte s’est refermée pour lui et le reste de l’équipe grâce aux doigts de fée de Skye, qui a réussi à faire disparaître leurs profils, leur a donné de nouvelles identités… Si on veut filer la métaphore, il est plus profondément dans le placard que jamais, et ce n’est pas une pensée plaisante.

« Pardonne-moi », murmure-t-il avec raideur, « tu as pris une décision sur le terrain et je suis mal placé pour la questionner. C’était injuste de ma part. »

Elle accepte l’excuse mais penche la tête, songeuse.

« Tu as changé », annonce-t-elle après un moment d’étude silencieuse. « Il y a quelque chose de différent. »

Phil grimace en réponse, avant de se rendre compte que l’expressivité du geste ne fait que corroborer l’analyse de la jeune femme. Il a toujours eu des rapports basé sur la franchise avec Black Widow, parce que c’est le seul moyen d’obtenir le respect de l’espionne, mais dans leur monde la franchise ne signifie pas pour autant l'honnêteté ou l'absence de secrets, pas plus que le déballage de sa vie privée. Et pourtant...

« C’est ce qu’on me dit depuis que je suis revenu », confie-t-il avec un haussement d’épaule. « May trouve que ma manière de gérer les relations interpersonnelles s’est assouplie et que je suis plus ouvert. Inutile de dire que venant d’elle ce n’est pas un compliment. Mais quand à savoir si c’est une réaction psychologique naturelle à ce qui m’est arrivé, ou un effet secondaire provoqué par les moyens utilisés pour me "réintégrer"...

\- Je vois », murmure-t-elle en absorbant l'information avec son flegme habituel. Elle semble sur le point d'ajouter autre chose mais s'interrompt avec une œillade de côté. « C’est une bonne chose que May soit avec toi », dit-elle à la place. « Tu vas avoir besoin de quelqu’un pour couvrir tes arrières... »

Il ne compte pas entrer dans les détails du contentieux entre sa seconde et lui : Natasha ne comprendrait pas son sentiment de trahison. Sur ce point particulier, elle est comme Melinda : les ordres sont les ordres, et la loyauté personnelle n’entre pas en compte. Ce qui doit être fait l’est sans états d’âmes…

Sauf que non, bien sûr, il les a trop côtoyé l’une et l’autre pour se laisser complètement prendre à la fiction de leur insensibilité. Elles sont simplement incomparablement douées pour survivre, et masquer toute trace de faiblesse.

Natasha mordille l’une des manches élimées de son sweat-shirt d’un geste qui pourrait sembler machinal mais est en fait complètement délibéré.

« On a un journaliste aux basques », murmure-t-elle avec un subtil mouvement des yeux en direction du bar, « il va falloir écourter. »

Il ne se retourne pas pour vérifier, mais l’imite quand elle se lève et reste tétanisé par la surprise quand elle passe un bras autour de son épaule et le sert contre elle, presse la tête contre son épaule.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie, Directeur Coulson. Les secondes chances sont rares, profite de la tienne. »

Et avant qu’il ait pu se remettre du double impact de son geste et de ses mots - c’est la première fois que quelqu’un l’appelle Directeur Coulson, et il ne s’attendait pas à la jubilation incrédule presque enfantine que cela provoque - elle ajoute : « Et je t’aiderai comme promis, j’ai des infos dont tu auras besoin. Hill te contactera », puis tourne les talons, disparaît dans la foule.

 

///

 

« Je n’aime pas ça, ça grouille de soldats, j’ai l’impression d’avoir une cible tatouée sur le front », marmonne Skye.

« Ne dit pas ça ! » proteste Jemma dans une tentative peu convaincante de murmure - sa voix monte involontairement d’une octave. « Tu sais que je ne sais pas mentir ! Tu me stresses et si je suis stressée, ça va nous faire repérer…

\- Hé, du calme, fais comme si tu étais encore une étudiante », tente de la rassurer Skye en lui attrapant le bras et en le serrant de la manière la plus rassurante possible, « ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça, non ? Tu as parfaitement le droit d’être là, et même s’ils nous demandent nos identifiants, on a de quoi prouver qu’on est exactement ce qu’on a l’air d’être. Tu vois ? », ajoute-t-elle quand la jeune femme se relâche. « C’est déjà beaucoup mieux. Arrête de regarder autour de toi d’un air traqué et concentre-toi plutôt sur notre conversation. Et guide moi, je ne sais pas où on va !

\- Ça fait partie des trucs d’agent secret que May t’apprend ? » demande la biologiste, un peu rassérénée.

« Entre autre... Si après tout ça je ne suis pas un Terminator, c’est à désespérer. May me fait lever à six heures du mat’ pour des exercices de torture qui sont probablement interdis par la convention de Genève… Mais c’est aussi… intéressant d’une certaine manière. Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte qu’elle était si bonne psychologue et qu’elle savait si bien lire les gens... C’est juste que la plupart du temps elle ne prend pas la peine d’agir sur ce qu’elle sait.

\- On arrive », la coupe Jemma en entraînant la jeune femme sur les marches d’un des bâtiments du campus de l’Académie. Un groupe de soldats de faction à l’entrée examine leurs badges puis les laisse passer.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que le Département de la Défense ait pris le contrôle de l’Académie et mit un administrateur militaire à la place du professeurWeaver », ajoute-t-elle d’un ton vindicatif une fois qu’elles sont hors de portée d'oreille.

« Tu peux déjà t’estimer heureuse que l’Académie soit encore ouverte, ils auraient pu simplement la fermer après ce qui s’est passé…

\- Et laisser des fournées de jeunes esprits brillants et déjà à moitié formés dans la nature, prêts à être recrutés par n’importe qui ? Ça n’aurait pas été la meilleure idée au monde… C’est comme si le FBI fermait Quantico et laissait ses recrues au plus offrant ! Voyons... bureau 406, 407... »

L’Académie de formation des agents du SHIELD n’a pas été épargnée par l’opération Insight : pour autant que les piratages de Skye aient pu le leur apprendre, environ un quart du corps professoral et un certain nombre d’étudiants se sont révélés comme faisant partie de l’HYDRA. La bataille a fait rage sur le campus et il y a eu de nombreux morts lorsque les mutinés ont tenté de prendre la direction des opérations après avoir éliminé les professeurs et ceux des élèves disposés à résister…

Avant que Skye n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Jemma a frappé à une porte en apparence parfaitement similaire aux autres et est entré sans attendre. Dans le bureau exigu une femme entre deux âges à la peau sombre se lève avec une exclamation à leur entrée, mais Jemma lui fait signe de se taire et se racle la gorge.

« Professeur Weaver, excusez-moi de vous déranger », demande t’elle d’un ton hésitant d’une authenticité impressionnante, « mais j'avais quelques questions à propos de mon article de recherche sur l'application des rayons gamma dans la détection des ondes Banner-Wright, et je me demandais si vous pouviez m'accorder quelques minutes... »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Skye a dégainé un détecteur de mouchards et secoue la tête négativement quand les voyants passent au rouge.

Anne Weaver réagit avec un sang-froid parfait et un hochement de tête entendu.

« Vous avez de la chance, j'ai justement un article récent sur le sujet dans mes archives personnelles... »

Elle abandonne son téléphone portable sur la console tactile de son bureau et fait mine de farfouiller dans l’entassement de cartons à demi défaits qui occupent l’un des murs et présentent toutes les traces d'un déménagement récent...

« Voyons ça, où ai-je bien pu le mettre », marmonne-t-elle avant de secouer la tête, « Ha, je sais, il est resté dans le compartiment de stockage. Si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Elle les guide dans un dédale de couloirs jusqu’à une pièce exiguë, aux murs couverts sur toute leur hauteur de solides étagères métalliques, elles-mêmes encombrées de multiples compartiments de rangement - ouverts pour la plupart et débordants de matériel électronique et/ou de dossiers papiers, mais scellés pour certains. Une fois la porte tirée derrière elles, Weaver repêche dans un des cartons un brouilleur qu’elle met en marche avec dextérité.

« Les armatures des étagères et le matériel créent des interférences, ils ne seront pas surpris s’ils n’arrivent pas à nous entendre. Nous pouvons parler en paix… Simmons ! »

Avec un petit bruit de gorge la jeune femme l’a serrée impulsivement dans ses bras avant de se dégager, le rouge aux joues.

« Je- Excusez-moi. Je suis soulagée de voir que vous allez bien, professeur, après que nous ayons perdu le contact avec vous je me suis fait un sang d’encre...

\- Et je suis ravie de vous voir en un seul morceau, Jemma. Je me suis inquiétée quand votre équipe a disparu. Où est Fitz, vous avez laissé votre double maléfique tenir le fort ? »

A l’expression de détresse qui traverse le visage de la jeune scientifique Weaver semble comprendre son impair, et avant qu’elle n’ait pu empire la situation en offrant  ses condoléances à Jemma, Skye intervient et lui tend la main d’un geste décidé.

« Agent Skye, ravie de faire votre connaissance. Jemma m’a beaucoup parlé de vous, apparemment vous étiez sa prof préférée.

\- Skye ! »

Avec un sourire tendu Weaver rend la poignée de main.

« Heureuse également de vous rencontrer, Agent Skye. J’imagine que ce n’est pas une visite de courtoisie ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Cela aurait-il un lieu avec le fait que vous vous réclamiez du SHIELD alors que l’agence a été officiellement dissoute ?

\- Officiellement étant le mot clé. Je vois qu’on ne vous la fait pas.

\- En fait nous venons pour deux choses », interrompt Jemma. « Qui ne sont ni l’une ni l’autre légales, et qui pourraient vous attirer des ennuis.

\- Vous êtes venu me recruter, n‘est-ce pas ? Qui est le nouveau Directeur ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes échange un regard et Weaver lève les yeux au ciel.

« Par tous les dieux, vous l’avez dit vous-même, on ne me la fait pas, et je connaissais suffisamment Nick Fury pour savoir que c’est un vieux singe auquel personne n’a eu besoin d’apprendre à faire la grimace. Il avait très certainement des plans B, C et D dans sa besace en cas de catastrophe, et il avait très certainement pris sa succession en considération. Donc, qui est l’heureux élu ? L’Agent Coulson ? L’Agent Hill ? Si vous deux êtes là, je dirais plutôt Coulson… »

Un nouveau regard entre elles et c’est Skye qui prend la parole.

« On ne peut rien vous dire tant que vous n’avez pas accepté.

\- Et ma parole vous suffirait ?

\- Votre parole et l’intégralité de votre dossier, le détail de vos comptes personnels, de votre correspondance privée et de vos contacts, la recommandation d’au moins trois agents en lesquels nous avons confiance, et le fait que vous ayez personnellement descendu cinq agents de l’HYDRA et mené la résistance sur le campus pendant l’opération Insight. »

Weaver sourit.

« Bien. Je vois que vous savez ce que vous faites. »

Elle n’a pas l’air très surprise d’apprendre qu’un bon nombre de ses libertés constitutionnellement garanties ont été allègrement bafouées… Skye se sent plus choquée qu’elle et pourtant c’est elle-même qui a fait les recherches en question. Elle a beau reconnaître la nécessité de la vérification… C’est trahir tout ce qu’elle défendait en temps qu’hacktiviste pour Rising Tide. Honnêtement, elle se sent un peu sale...

« Le SHIELD ne va pas être facilement remplacé et sa chute apparente va laisser un sacré vide au niveau mondial dans lequel vont s’engouffrer beaucoup de dangers. Si ma contribution peut aider, j’en suis », annonce Weaver.

« Vous savez qu’elle le peut. Bienvenu à bord, Professeur », s’exclame Jemma en joignant les mains avec excitation, avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux quand Skye lui fait discrètement du pied. « Votre position actuelle au sein de l’Académie est un atout que nous souhaitons conserver pour l’instant. Il va nous falloir votre estimation de la situation et des étudiants : qui est fiable ? Qui est réglo et qui est louche ? Qui est prêt à tourner casaque et à rejoindre une autre agence sans plus d’états d’âmes ? Qui est là par dépit ou parce qu’il n’a pas le choix ?

\- Je n’ai malheureusement plus autant de contact avec les étudiants qu’auparavant, et je n’ai plus accès aux dossiers de chacun, mais je devrais avoir quelques noms pour vous sous peu…

\- Très bien. La seconde chose… » Jemma jette un coup d’œil à Skye et prend une grande inspiration. « J’ai avec moi certains résultats d’analyse d’une substance d’origine inconnue, qui a des effets littéralement miraculeux sur l’organisme humain. J’aimerais que vous les étudiez, et que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. »

Il faut un instant à Skye pour se rendre compte de quoi elle parle.

« Jemma, non ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ! C’est top secret !

\- Je sais que Coulson refuse qu’on consulte d’autres ressources sur le sujet, mais je suis bloquée. J’étais bloquée avant qu’on récupère les recherches de l’HYDRA sur le sujet, et je suis bloquée maintenant.

\- Ce n’est pas-

\- On ne peut pas se permettre de rester dans le noir là-dessus Skye, toi moins que personne. Ce truc t’as sauvée la vie et tu ne sais pas ce que c’est, comment ça marche, quels sont ses effets secondaires…

\- Tu es frustrée, je comprends ça, Jemma, mais je suis sure que Coulson a ses raisons de ne pas vouloir diffuser cette information, et-

\- Il refusait quand il soupçonnait une conspiration. Il avait raison, et on sait maintenant qui était impliqué. Le professeur Weaver est clean, elle fait partie des nôtres, c’est la meilleure personne pour nous aider à avancer sur le sujet. Et les laboratoires de l’Académie ont des ressources techniques qu’on n’obtiendra nulle part ailleurs. C’est notre meilleure chance de comprendre comment fonctionne le sérum.

\- Jemma, c’est à propos de Fitz ?

\- Cette drogue t’a sauvée la vie alors que tu aurais dû mourir, Skye. J’en aurais donné depuis longtemps à Léo si je savais comment la synthétiser. Si Coulson à d’autres raisons de refuser que je poursuive mes recherches sur le GH il ne me les a pas données, et je suis prête à assumer le moment venu, mais je n’arrêterai pas. La vie de Léo est en jeu. Pourquoi tu aurais droit à une deuxième chance et pas lui, hein ? »

Skye porte les mains à sa bouche, elle n’a jamais vu Jemma si déchaînée, les yeux brillants et le sang au joue, l’air déterminée. Elle qui déteste tant désobéir aux ordres est prête à affronter le Directeur si cela signifie donner une chance à Fitz, réalise Skye.

Elle déteste imaginer l’expression de déception sur le visage de Coulson et elle n’ose même pas envisager la réaction de May, mais il n’y a honnêtement qu’une seule réponse qu’elle puisse faire à Jemma.

Elle prend une grande inspiration.

« D’accord, mais dans ce cas il y a des choses en plus que tu dois savoir sur le GH-235. »

 

///

 

Le quartier de Chicago où le mène le troisième set de coordonnées fournies par Natasha est venteux et malfamé, notoirement aux mains de la mafia albanaise. Si le rapport de l’espionne sur sa version de l’opération Insight et ses retombées était extrêmement complet et précis  – et sans aucune commune mesure avec les informations rendues publiques, ces dernières ne mentionnant par exemple qu’à peine l’intervention du Soldat de l'Hiver et encore moins sa véritable identité  -, les indications complémentaires qu’elle leur a transférées sont remarquables de laconisme.

Comme pour les précédentes coordonnées, Phil n’a rien de plus qu’une adresse, pas de nom ou de précision, rien qu’une rue et un numéro d’appartement. Son premier arrêt dans la banlieue de DC lui a permis de se mettre dans la poche l’agent Nadir, un jeune analyste brillant - si quelque peu particulier - qui était basé au Triskelion avant sa démobilisation et va pour l’instant travailler à distance. Le second, à Atlanta, l’a mené chez l’ex-agent N’gara, une ancienne du SHIELD ultra compétente avec laquelle il avait déjà eu l’occasion de travailler. Elle est à la retraite depuis six mois et s’est montrée tout à fait disposée à reprendre du service en cas de besoin.

Emmitouflé dans son manteau, bonnet descendu le plus bas possible pour échapper au microclimat local exécrable comme seul Chicago en a le secret, il observe donc avec méfiance le perron de sa troisième cible. Contrairement aux deux cas précédents, se renseigner ne lui a rien appris de plus : tous les appartements de l’immeuble appartiennent à un propriétaire privé qui les met en location via une entreprise de gestion, personne n’est enregistré au 505B et les recherches de Skye n’ont rien donné de plus : pas d’abonnement téléphonique ou télé, le gaz et l’électricité sont au nom du gestionnaire. Il déteste avancer à l’aveugle comme ça et si May était là, elle s’arracherait les cheveux - ou du moins elle froncerait les sourcils avec un air très sévère avant d’entreprendre de remédier à la situation.

Il est en train de décider que la meilleure solution est sans doute d’aller frapper à la porte de l’appartement et s’il est vide de se livrer à une petite effraction en règle, histoire de repérer le terrain, quand son sixième sens le démange soudainement et… trop tard. Avant qu’il ait pu faire le moindre geste, la pression malheureusement trop familière d’un canon de revolver vient se poser contre ses reins.

« Les mains sur la nuque, pas de geste brusque », ordonne une voix d’homme, « et on va discuter de ce que vous faite depuis une demi-heure à observer ma porte, planqué dans une ruelle sombre, ok ? »

Phil est déjà en train d’obéir - parce qu’il n’a pas entendu l’homme s’approcher ; que la pression dans son dos est parfaite, ni trop forte ni trop légère ; qu’il vaut mieux gagner du temps que vexer un pro qui pourrait vous descendre comme à la parade alors que vos propres armes sont hors de portée - quand il identifie la voix.

« Agent Barton », dit-il en finissant de nouer ses mains derrière sa tête. « C’est rare pour vous de vous rapprocher autant. En rade de flèches ? »

Il y a un tressautement dans son dos et la pression de l’arme disparaît, Phil se retourne à demi pour voir Hawkeye faire un pas en arrière, pâle comme la mort. Point important, le pistolet est toujours pointé sur lui et aussi bouleversé soit-il, il en faudrait bien plus pour faire trembler la prise de Barton.

« Agent Coulson ?

\- C’est moi, Clint. Les rumeurs de ma mort ont été hautement exagérées. »

La tentative d’humour n’a pas l’effet escompté et Barton fait un pas de plus en arrière, la ligne de sa mâchoire durcie et l’arme toujours pointée avec une précision chirurgicale entre les deux yeux de Phil.

« Prouvez-le-moi.

\- Budapest, la deuxième fois. De la ficelle et du chewing-gum. Tu sais que ça ne n’était pas dans les rapports de mission qui ont filtrés. Ça n’était pas dans les rapports de mission du tout, d’ailleurs.

\- Alors dites-moi pourquoi vous seriez en vie.

\- Parce que les rumeurs de ma mort n’ont pas été si exagérées que ça mais que Nick Furry est un salopard manipulateur avec un sens de l’éthique très personnel. C’est une longue histoire. »

Seulement alors Barton laisse-t-il retomber son arme. Il ferme les yeux, les rouvre, jure entre ses dents avec l’air d’un homme forcé de prendre une décision  qu’il sait pertinemment être la mauvaise.

« Pas ici », tranche-t-il avec un regard méfiant alentour, avant de faire signe à Phil de le suivre et de traverser la rue vers le bâtiment de brique.

On ne peut pas conserver le type de musculature spectaculaire qu’il entretient et être qualifié d’émacié, mais Clint a indubitablement maigri. Il a perdu de ses réserves et son visage a gagné des angles que Phil ne lui connaissait pas. Il a l’air plus dangereux que jamais, mais pas forcément d’une manière entièrement saine. Son visage est hâve et ses yeux creusés ; il a dans les gestes une tension alerte tandis qu’il le guide le long des escaliers, qui ne disparaît pas entièrement une fois la porte de l’appartement 505B refermée derrière eux, mais s’atténue malgré tout.

Un labrador borgne d’un brun sale danse à leur rencontre tandis que Clint vérifie les paramètres de son système de sécurité - une chance pour Phil qu’il n’ait finalement pas pu mener à bien son projet d’incursion illégale - et dégaine un détecteur de mouchards manifestement emprunté aux stocks du SHIELD, non pas que ça ait beaucoup d’importance, à présent. Phil repousse tant bien que mal les démonstrations d’amitié canine tandis que Clint passe en revue les deux pièces de l’appart - une chambre et un salon au coin cuisine exigu.

« Ce n’était qu’un emprunt », annonce l’archer une fois sa tâche achevée et Phil le regarde en clignant des yeux - ce qui donne au chien l’ouverture nécessaire pour baver abondamment sur sa main avant d’estimer son devoir d’hôte accompli et de trotter vers Clint pour lui faire la fête à son tour. « Le détecteur », précise l’agent, « Je sais que tu étais en train de te demander si j’avais rempli les formulaires nécessaires pour le faire sortir des stocks, la réponse est oui, je n’ai juste jamais eu l’occasion de le rendre. »

Il s’accroupit et renverse le chien pour lui frotter vigoureusement les flancs - au délice manifeste de ce dernier - mais ne quitte pas Phil des yeux, calculateur et méfiant.

Quand il devient clair qu’il ne dira rien de plus, Phil prend sur lui et se force à ouvrir la discussion.

« Je suis désolé d’arriver à l’improviste, je n’avais pas idée que je te trouverais là, Natasha ne m’a donné que les coordonnées physiques. Je ne voulais pas te surprendre.

\- Tu as de la chance que je ne t’ai pas descendu par réflexe », dit Clint, et sa voix est rauque d’une manière qui inquiète Phil plus que tout le reste.

« Tu as les meilleurs réflexes que j’ai jamais vu, et je connais des dieux et des super-héros », tranche-t-il, mais cette fois encore la remarque n’a pas la réaction escomptée. Là où Barton aurait auparavant roulé des mécaniques métaphoriques - voir littérales - et réagi sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ses lèvres se pincent et il se ramasse un peu plus sur lui-même.

« Natasha aussi devait le penser, ou elle n’aurait pas pris le risque de m’envoyer à l’aveugle et sans te prévenir.

\- Si c’est sa seule rétribution pour de n’avoir pas été mise dans le secret de ton numéro de Lazarre, tu pourras t’estimer heureux. Et quand à moi… » Le visage de Barton se tord dans une expression inconfortable et vaguement embarrassée, comme s’il venait de mordre dans un citron. « Elle savait probablement que si elle m’avait prévenu à l’avance j’aurais risqué de prendre le large.

\- Je… Pourquoi ?

\- Culpabilité écrasante ? Crise de panique irrationnelle ? Complexe du survivant ? Qui sait. » L’archer hausse les épaules et se remet debout, le chien sur ses talons quand il se tourne vers le coin cuisine.

« Barton », appelle Phil dans son dos. « Ce n’était pas-

\- pas ma faute ? Epargnes-moi les platitudes, j’en ai eu suffisamment avec le département psy. N’importe qui aurait pu se faire prendre par Loki, mais ce n’était pas n’importe qui, c’était moi. Et c’est moi qui ai planifié ses opérations, c’est moi qui ai formé les équipes et mené l’attaque contre l’héliporteur, c’est moi qui ai tué des agents du SHIELD et ai permis à Loki de faire tant de dégâts. Après la bataille, quand Nat’ m’a dit que tu étais mort, un instant j’ai cru que c’était moi, de mes flèches. Ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être moi.

\- Mais ça ne l’était pas. Et je suis vivant. Que t’est-il arrivé en Arménie ?

\- Des catastrophes imprévues, quoi d’autre ? J’étais en planque le jour de l’opération Insight, silence radio. Quand personne n’est venu me relever comme prévu, je suis retourné au refuge, mon équipe avait été éliminée et des agents de l’HYDRA m’attendaient en embuscade. J’en ai tué trois puis j’ai pris le large. Personne ne répondait sur les canaux d’urgence, il a fallu que je tombe sur CNN dans une station-service deux jours après pour comprendre pourquoi. Le temps que je trouve un moyen de revenir en Amérique tout était fini. Nat’ m’a mis au jus et m’a conseillé de me faire discret pour l’instant. Mon dossier perso est l’un des premiers à avoir été décrypté et je n’ai pas que des amis… J’ai eu quelques mauvaises surprises, d’où mon accueil… Madame Masque et la mafia albanaise ont la rancune tenace, pour ne nommer qu’eux. » Il tapote pensivement l’arme à feu qu’il a déposé sur le bar séparant salon et cuisine.

« Mais assez parlé de moi. Tu es revenu d’entre les morts, tu dois avoir beaucoup à raconter, Boss. »

Phil devrait évader la question, en venir à l’objet de sa visite, mais il n’arrive pas à s’y décider. La posture d’Hawkeye dément la légèreté de son ton, et malgré la tension qui empoisse la pièce, Phil se sent plus soulagé et relaxé qu’il ne l’a été depuis longtemps.

D’un côté il est en mission, et il n’a objectivement pas envie de s’étendre sur l’histoire d’horreur de sa résurrection. De l’autre...

Il déboutonne son manteau d’hiver et le dépose sur le dos d’une chaise avant de se tourner vers Clint, qui l’observe comme il surveillerait une bombe risquant d’exploser à tout moment.

« Tu as des bières ? C’est une longue histoire, elle mérite de l’alcool pour être racontée. Et je vais en profiter pour contacter l’agent Triplett, avant qu’il ne prenne mon silence radio comme une invitation à enfoncer ta porte pour venir à la rescousse. »

Clint sort deux bouteilles du frigo pendant que Phil est au téléphone, les décapsule dans le creux de son bras et lui en tend une dès qu’il a raccroché, avant d’aller se jucher sur le rebord du bar. Cela plus que tout le reste trahi son inconfort : il cherche toujours instinctivement les hauteurs quand il se sent menacé.

Phil attrape sa bière et s’installe dans le canapé défoncé face à lui, tandis que le chien se laisse tomber contre le bar, sous les pieds de son maître.

« Je suppose que je devrais commencer par le commencement. »

Il comptait faire la version courte, mais face au silence attentif de Clint, il se retrouve à tout déballer : son réveil, les souvenirs artificiellement implantés de Tahiti et les mensonges de Fury ; la création d’une nouvelle équipe - et la découverte récente de la manipulation de Melinda dans le choix de ses membres - ; l’impression sans aucun fondement mais persistante que quelque chose ne va pas en lui, sa paranoïa croissante et le réseau de machinations progressivement mis au jour ; le Clairvoyant, la blessure mortelle de Skye puis le GH-325 et la découverte de l’origine de ce dernier… La vérité sur l'expérience chirurgicale qui lui a rendu la vie, si inhumaine et dangereuse que le SHIELD lui-même avait décidé de l’interdire. Puis il arrive à l’opération Insight et la trahison de Ward, la révélation que Garrett était le Clairvoyant, son lien avec l’HYDRA, le leg de Fury et et sa nouvelle mission, le refus de Natasha… Absolument tout.

Clint ne l’interrompt pas, l’écoute d’un visage de marbre, se contentant de ponctuer le récit de bruits de gorge encourageants et d’un occasionnel « Aw, Boss… » étranglé quand la situation le requiert.

Quand Phil termine, sa bière est vide depuis un moment et sa gorge plus sèche que le désert du Nevada.

« Sacré promotion », dit simplement Clint d’un ton qui ne révèle rien, avant de s’étirer en arrière, sans descendre de son perchoir, pour pouvoir atteindre le frigo où il pèche deux nouvelles bouteilles. Le mouvement fait ressortir de manière impressionnante les muscles de ses bras et ses épaules, et Phil se laisse distraire de son anxiété, le suit d’un regard fasciné quand il met pied à terre et franchit les quelques pas qui les sépare pour venir lui porter la sienne. Il ne s’en arrache avec difficulté que lorsque leurs mains se touchent sur le verre froid.

« A la tienne. »

Ils boivent en silence, Clint assis sur la table basse bancale, suffisamment proche pour que Phil puisse le toucher, s’il lui venait l’idée ou le courage de tendre le bras, peut-être de déplacer sa jambe.

« Et malgré tout ça tu as accepté l’offre du Dir- de Fury ? », demande finalement l’archer, sans jugement dans la voix, seulement une curiosité sans arrière-pensée.

« J’aurais pu. J’ai… J’ai failli. Refuser. Mais tu connais la situation, et si ce n’était pas moi, qui ? »

Clint hoche la tête comme s’il comprenait, et Phil ne doute pas que ce soit le cas. L’autre homme n’a peut-être pas le Sua Sponte des Rangers gravé à fleur de peau comme lui, mais mis au pied du mur, il est de ceux qui ne peuvent pas tourner les talons le moment du choix venu.

Ou du moins il ne le pouvait pas avant Loki. Aussi confortable soient les retrouvailles, Phil ne devrait pas oublier que Barton est passé par des moments traumatiques et que presque deux ans se sont écoulés depuis leur dernière mission ensemble. Durant tout ce temps il s’est délibérément interdit de consulter le dossier de son agent pour voir comment il se remettait. Sur le coup ça lui a paru la bonne chose à faire. Ni lui ni Romanoff n’étaient plus son équipe après tout, et il s’est convaincu qu’accéder à leurs dossiers pour voir comment ils se remettaient, lire les annotations de leur nouvel officier traitant, ne rimerait à rien. Il a eu des nouvelles sporadiques par Jasper et s’est retenu de poser des questions.

L’eût-il fait… Il essaie de se convaincre que ça n’aurait rien changé de ses actions.

« Des projets ? » demande--il finalement quand le silence entre eux s’est trop étiré.

Clint hausse les épaules.

« Honnêtement je n’ai pas trop eu le temps d’y réfléchir. Nat’ a fait ce qu’elle avait à faire, mais techniquement je me retrouve au chômage, et tirer sur les gens avec un arc et des flèches est un talent aux débouchés plutôt limités. Mais hey, l’un des aspects positifs de la chose c’est que maintenant que mon identité est publique je peux participer aux JO si j’ai envie. »

Phil ne peut masquer totalement son amusement.

« Les jeux olympiques, vraiment ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ? Ça pourrait être quelque chose à faire… Tu penses que je pourrais trouver des sponsors ? »

C’est une ouverture délibérée, ou il ne s’y connaît pas.

« Garde les JO pour plus tard, j’ai une proposition pour toi.

\- J’écoute.

\- Mais je te préviens, on a plus le budget qu’on avait, il va falloir voyager en classe économique...

\- Je t’ai connu plus convaincant.

\- On accepte les animaux. »

Un sourire imprévu éclaire le visage de Barton.

« Aw, Boss, tu sais comment parler aux hommes. »

 

///

 

« Aw, ça craint », marmonne Clint pour lui-même depuis la position hors du chemin qu’il a adopté quand les choses ont commencé à barder.

Ce n’est pas exactement l’entrée en matière qu’il espérait pour sa première journée au sein de SHIELD, LE RETOUR, mais depuis le temps, il devrait savoir que le destin se tamponne le coquillart de manière spectaculaire avec ses espérances.

Cela dit, d’un autre côté, s’il croyait à ce genre de choses, il considérerait probablement qu’il a utilisé le karma de toute une vie sur le miracle qui se tient dans son champ de vison. A côté de ça un peu de psychodrame n’est pas grand-chose.

La salle commune du Terrain de Jeu est aussi pleine qu’elle puisse l’être. Coulson ne dit rien, mais à ses bras croisés et son regard fixe que l’archer sait d’expérience indiquer une colère rentrée et une déception profonde plus dévastatrice que tout autre reproche, quelqu’un a du souci à se faire. Quelques pas devant lui, May fait ce truc où elle ne hausse pas la voix mais où l’espace psychologique qu’elle occupe dans une pièce double, et qui est bien plus terrifiant que si elle exprimait sa colère en criant.

Face à eux se trouvent les deux bébé-agents responsables de leur ire, auxquelles Clint à très brièvement été présenté avant que l’une d’elles ne prenne une grande inspiration et n’annonce d’une traite qu’elle avait défié les ordres et transmis une partie des détails de la drogue injectée à Phil à l’ex-directrice de l’Académie, ce sur quoi la seconde – la fameuse Skye, qui est à peu près ce à quoi il s’attendait d’après la description de Phil - a renchéri en ajoutant qu’elle avait révélé l’origine extraterrestre de la drogue, désolé mais pas désolée.

« Si on veut avoir une chance de tirer quelque chose du GH-325, Jemma et les personnes travaillant dessus doivent avoir toutes les informations », a-t-elle dit, menton levé dans une posture de bravade que Clint a jugé plus artificielle qu’autre chose - il s’y connaît en bravade. « Pour nous deux et pour Léo. »

May est en train en train de les éviscérer verbalement quand Coulson l’interrompt d’un geste de la main.

« Toutes les deux, dans vos quartiers, Vous êtes aux arrêts jusqu’à nouvel ordre. L’Agent Koening va collecter vos téléphones et autre matériel électronique. »

Simmons semble sur le point de continuer à argumenter, mais Skye a manifestement plus de bon sens et la fait taire d’une main sur le bras et d’un « pas maintenant » murmuré. (Elle a plus de bon sens ou elle connaît bien mieux Coulson que sa comparse… Et inutile de se leurrer, le sentiment qui émerge à cette pensée est bel et bien une pointe de jalousie, absolument irrationnelle étant donnée la situation, doublée du sentiment rémanent de trahison contre lequel il lutte depuis que l’homme en planque dans l’allée en bas de son appartement lui a répondu avec la voix de feu l’agent Coulson).

Comme Clint, l’agent Triplett a fait profil bas durant l’altercation, mais une fois que les jeunes femmes escortées de l’agent Koening ont quitté la pièce avec un dernier regard en arrière, il aborde Coulson dans ce qui est clairement une tentative d’intersession.

Clint aurait pu lui dire que c’était voué à l’échec d’avance vu l’état d’esprit de Coulson, et effectivement, ce dernier l’écoute d’un visage de marbre sans laisser filtrer la moindre indication que les arguments l’atteignent, jusqu’à ce que le spécialiste batte à son tour en retraite.

Clint n’est pas sûr s’il est censé être là pour la suite, mais dans le doute il s’installe un peu plus confortablement. Il a suffisamment été du mauvais côté de ce genre de situation pour être curieux de processus de décision… Et s’il faut être tout à fait honnête, il n’est pour l’instant guère disposé à laisser sortir Coulson de son champ de vision. Ça pausera sans doute problème si ça perdure, mais pour l’instant il suit l’impulsion sans lutter.

Une fois la pièce désertée, May jette un coup d’œil dans sa direction – et ne dit rien, ce qui signifie probablement qu’il peut rester – avant de venir se planter à la table, mains à plats, murée dans un silence ombrageux tandis que Coulson se masse les tempes. Clint ne clamerait pas être proche d’elle, mais il la connaît depuis un nombre certain d’années et c’est bien la première fois qu’il la voit aussi démonstrative. La réputation d’impassibilité de la Cavalerie surpasse normalement même celle de Coulson, c’est dire.

« Vous n’avez pas l’air très surpris », fait-il remarquer quand il devient manifeste qu’aucun des deux agents n’est disposé à rompre le silence.

Coulson grimace à cela et se tourne à demi vers lui.

« Skye a un passif d’insubordination, d’activiste d’idéaliste et de loyauté envers ceux qu’elle considère les siens. Quand à Simmons… Elle était obsédée par le mystère du GH-325 avant même que Léo ne soit blessé et ces deux-là ne sont pas surnommés FitzSimmons pour rien. J’ai fait une erreur, j’aurais dû le voir venir… »

May ne dit rien et presse les lèvres, mais si Clint le remarque, il n’en tire manifestement pas les mêmes conclusions que Coulson, dont l’attention se braque soudain sur elle.

« Tu l’as vu venir », accuse-t-il d’une voix égale.

May jette un regard en coin vers Clint (sans doute pour déterminer si elle à une chance de l’éliminer avant qu’il n’assiste au reste de la scène, elle regrette probablement de l’avoir laissé rester à présent), mais elle n’essaie pas de nier.

« Je pensais que Simmons reviendrait à la charge à propos du décodage du GH-325 et essaierait de te convaincre de faire appel à des ressources extérieurs », admet-elle du bout des lèvres. « Auquel cas j’aurais appuyé son argumentation et tenté de te convaincre de lui donner feu vert. Je ne n’imaginais certainement pas qu’elle sauterait directement à la case insubordination et révélation des secrets classifiés et encore moins qu’elle entraînerait Skye à sa suite.

\- Mais tu savais qu’il y avait de l’huile sur le feu. Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas prévenu ? »

May hésite un instant.

« Je pense que c’est une conversation qu’on devrait avoir en privé.

\- Barton sait tout », balaye Coulson sans hésitation, ce qui ne manque pas de faire naître une étincelle de satisfaction égoïste chez Clint. « Parles.

\- Tu te comportes de manière dangereusement irrationnelle face à ce qui t’est arrivé, Phil », dit-elle, et wow, elle ne retient rien, c’est brutal. « Tu as été l’objet d’une procédure médicale illégale et horriblement douloureuse dont tes souvenirs en ont été effacé parce que l’autre option était apparemment que tu en perdes la raison. On t’as injecté avec un sérum tiré du sang d’une créature extraterrestre maintenue en cryostase. Et maintenant tes souvenirs sont en train de revenir et avec eux des effets secondaires que tu refuses d’admettre. Je sais que tu as peur, mais refuser de regarder la réalité en face ne va pas la faire disparaître. La manière dont Simmons et Skye s’y sont prises n’est pas la bonne, mais elles ont raison sur le fond. Tu ne peux pas continuer à nier ce qui t’est arrivé, tu ne peux pas le cacher à ton équipe en espérant que tout se passe bien, ni empêcher Simmons d’essayer de découvrir comment fonctionne le sérum alors que c’est peut -être la chose qui te sauvera la  vie-

\- Ne me dit pas ce que je peux faire ou non ! » l’interrompt Coulson. « Comment veux-tu que je sois autre chose qu’irrationnel, Melinda ! J’étais mort ! Et quand ils ont essayés de me ramener à la vie, je les ai supplié de me laisser crever tellement la douleur était insupportable, tellement- Ils m’ont trépané, May. »

Sa main se lève dans un geste instinctif dont il ne semble pas se rendre compte, ses doigts viennent suivre une ligne horizontale invisible le long de son front, de ses tempes. Clint a le cœur au bord des lèvres et la furieuse envie d’enfoncer ses flèches dans quelque chose de vivant.

« Ils ont ouvert mon crâne comme on décapsule une bouteille et modifié des choses dans mon cerveau, ils ont mis quelque chose d’inhumain dans mes veines. J’ai changé, tu le dis toi-même, tout le monde le dit. Et ça t’étonne que je ne sois pas pressé de découvrir quel type de monstre ils ont fait de moi ? De découvrir si je ne suis plus humain, jusqu’où vont les changements ? Que je ne veuille pas que mon équipe, mes- que vous le sachiez ?

\- Je n’ai pas dit que ce n’était pas naturel, Phil, j’ai dit que c’était irrationnel et que ça devait cesser. C’est normal d’avoir peur, mais tu ne peux pas laisser ta peur te conduire. Tu la regardes dans les yeux et tu l’affrontes ! Tu veux que je sois honnête ? Ce qui t’est arrivé est indescriptible, et n’importe qui d’autre se laisserait détruire par ça. Mais L’homme que je connais, le Philippe Coulson qui est mon ami… s’il y a quelqu’un de capable de survivre à ça, c’est lui. S’il y a quelqu’un de capable d’affronter sa peur, et de se donner les moyens de survivre ça... c’est toi. Et si tu as besoin d’un coup de pied au cul pour t’en rendre compte, c’est à ça que servent les amis. »

Un silence.

« Tu as changé, c’est vrai. C’est comme si une partie de la couche extérieure l’agent Coulson avait été érodé. Tu es plus franc, plus chaleureux, tes priorités ont un peu évoluées et se ont écartées de la mission et des ordres pour se rapprocher des gens. Ce n’est pas la fin du monde – et oui, je suis consciente que venant de moi c’est un jugement difficile à admettre. » Elle jette un regard en coin à Clint. « Même si honnêtement, ta tendance à recueillir les cas difficiles et à mériter leur loyauté était déjà là avant… Je n’ai pas peur de découvrir ce que tu es devenu, Phil Coulson, parce que je le sais déjà. »

Coulson est blanc comme un linge, tremblant et décomposé. L’agent May hésite, fait un pas pour se rapprocher de lui puis s’arrête, frôle son bras d’un geste prudent.

« Je ne t’en ai pas reparlé parce que j’espérais que quelqu’un d’autre te convaincrait de reprendre les recherches sur le GH-325 sans que j’ai besoin de m’en mêler. C’était lâche de ma part et je m’en excuse. J’aurais dû avoir le courage de te le dire franchement. »

 

Clint sait quelque chose de ce moment très précis, celui où tout semble trop dur, trop lourd pour continuer, ce moment où juste se laisser tomber là où on se tient semble la meilleure des solutions parce que tout le reste parait impossible. Insurmontable.

Mais il ne l’avait jamais identifié aussi clairement chez quelqu’un d’autre. Il se demande si c’est ce que Natasha a vu en lui après New York. C’est presque obscène d’en être témoin chez Coulson, qui a toujours été un roc de flegme et de compétence tranquille, qui n’a toujours partagé qu’au compte-goutte les détails personnels, les rares failles. Son récit de la veille était déjà un don d’une franchise renversante, qui l’a laissé à vif et lui a donné une bonne idée de la gravité de la situation. Mais l’entendre dire, le voir, est différent. Pire encore, d’une certaine manière, parce que les craintes de Coulson trouvent des échos des siennes ; tout ce que les psys essayent de lui faire dire depuis un an et demi : la possibilité que quelque chose de fondamental en lui ait été changé irrémédiablement, celle que ce ne soit pas fini, le ‘et si’ lancinant qui accompagne l’ombre menaçante d’une rechute, d’effets secondaires, du retour de Loki...

Il s’attend à moitié à ce que l’agent May pousse son avantage et se tend imperceptiblement, prêt à s’interposer verbalement, voir physiquement si nécessaire. Qu’importe qu’elle soit le second de Coulson, la hiérarchie peut aller au diable.

Mais elle le surprend, murmure simplement « Pense-y » et presse le bras de Coulson avant de battre en retraite à pas de velours. Clint s’arrache au mur contre lequel il était appuyé pour faire de même, mais la voix de Coulson l’arrête sur le seuil.

« Barton- Clint.

\- Boss.

\- Reste, s’il-te-plaît. »

Il préfèrerait encore retomber entre les mains de Loki plutôt que de refuser.

 

///

 

Après avoir quitté la salle commune après son engueulade avec Coulson – les éclats de voix ont porté jusqu’au travers de la porte - l’agent May recrute manu-militari Antoine et l’agent Koening. Ils occupent les heures intermédiaires cloitrés dans la salle de guerre dans un silence studieux, à filtrer les rapports et informations qui vont être redirigés vers l’agent Nadir pour analyse. Antoine identifie une série de rapports d’incident qui trahissent très probablement la trajectoire de l’un des évadés du Frigo au travers de l’Arkansas et passe un long moment à éplucher le dossier de ce dernier pour décider de la meilleure stratégie à adopter.

Le chien borgne de Barton passe son temps entre trottiner jusqu’à May pour se faire caresser – elle fait l’erreur de céder, au grand amusement (discret) d’Antoine -, puis de retourner s'asseoir avec un air malheureux devant la porte close de la salle commune.

Koening s’est plaint que les réserves alimentaires du Terrain de Jeu n’incluaient pas de nourriture pour chien et que les infrastructures n’étaient pas adaptées, mais ça ne l’a pas empêché d’avoir déjà installé une litière de fortune, deux bols dédiés et un tapis sorti de nul part dans un recoin à côté de la cuisine. Antoine le soupçonne d’être plus enthousiaste face à l’addition canine à l’équipe qu’à l’’humaine, mais se garde bien de dire quoi que ce soit.

Quand Barton et Phil émergent finalement, ce dernier a les traits tirés, les yeux rougis, et l’archer ne vaut pas guère mieux. Antoine avait ses soupçons et cela ne fait que les étayer.  Les SSTP sont une plaie.

Les deux hommes s’immobilisent à la porte de la salle de guerre et échangent quelques mots, puis Barton laisse passer Phil et se place sur ses cinq heures, un pas en retrait.

« May, peux-tu aller chercher Skye et Jemma ? »

Un hochement de tête et elle obtempère, laissant Antoine se reconcentrer sur ses dossiers et faire de son mieux pour ne pas jeter des regards en coin aux deux agents. Malgré sa réputation qui le précède (ou peut-être en partie à cause d’elle, Trip a entendu des choses pour le moins contradictoires) et le trajet de retour passé en sa compagnie, Hawkeye reste une inconnue de l’équation, laquelle n’est pas simplifiée par le comportement modérément erratique du directeur Coulson.

Il ne se passe que quelques minutes avant que May ne soit de retour, escortant les deux jeunes femmes, et Coulson vient se placer à une extrémité de la table holographique tandis que l’Avenger se retire le long d’un mur dans une position de repos qui n’en garde pas moins une pointe de menace latente.

Un sourire d’encouragement à Jemma lui vaut un petit signe de tête en retour, mais il reporte vite son attention sur Coulson quand ce dernier se racle la gorge.

« Jemma, Skye, j’aimerais mettre quelques choses au point. Tout d’abord je veux que vous soyez conscientes toutes les deux que sous la direction de Fury, ce que vous venez de faire vous aurait valu au mieux une rétrogradation sérieuse et quelques dizaines d’heure  d’entretiens en tête à tête avec les interrogateurs de la section spéciale, au pire quelques dizaines d’heure  d’entretiens en tête à tête avec les interrogateurs de la section spéciale et la porte. C’est une rupture grave de la confidentialité, aujourd’hui plus que jamais, alors que l’HYDRA a prouvé qu’il était justement à la recherche de ces informations spécifiques et que le secret est notre meilleure protection. Vous aviez vos raisons, mais cela ne change rien au fait que vous ayez délibérément décidé d’outrepasser vos prérogatives et de révéler des informations sensibles-

\- Pas à n'importe qui ! » proteste Jemma, mais un regard glacial la fait taire aussi sec.

« Les détails n’ont pas d’importance, Simmons », la réprimande-t-il. « vous pouvez l’habiller comme vous voulez, vous avez révélé des informations sensibles à quelqu’un qui n’était pas habilité à les connaître et qui volontairement ou non est susceptible de les transmettre à nos ennemis.

\- Je comprends », murmure-t-elle.

« Quand à toi Skye, je suis d’autant plus déçu que les informations que tu as choisi de révéler ne te concernent pas seulement toi, il s’agit d’informations médicales confidentielles qui me touchent directement. J’attendais mieux de ta part. » Son ton est posé, et Skye semble se ratatiner littéralement sur place. Antoine admire avec un détachement presque académique l’art avec lequel il fait de ce qui aurait pu être un passage de savon classique une leçon que nul dans la pièce n’est prêt d’oublier.

Il fait une pause.

« Toutefois, nous ne sommes plus le SHIELD de Nick Fury, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de l’être. » A sa droite, Antoine capte du coin de l’œil un mouvement infime de May, et réalise qu’elle n’a aucune idée de ce que Coulson va dire ou faire, il n’en a pas discuté avec elle et qu’elle découvre en même temps qu’eux sa décision.

« C’est le cloisonnement et le secret obsessionnel qui ont permis à l’HYDRA de prendre racine, à des agents de mener des projets confidentiels avec les ressources du SHIELD sans même que le directeur soit au courant, sans que quelqu’un ne se pose de question. Vous avez vu les rapports, vous savez que l’HYDRA a parfois utilisé le Soldat de l’Hiver directement en contact avec des équipes loyales du SHIELD simplement parce que les agents ont appris à se taire, à obéir aux ordres et à ne pas poser de question sur leur propre organisation. Je ne veux pas ça de vous. Obéissance ne veut pas dire confiance, et j’ai besoin d’avoir confiance en vous. Si vous avez des doutes, si vous n’êtes pas d’accord vous devez nous le dire, à l’agent May ou à moi. Les secrets ont leur raison d’être, mais parfois aussi- »  Il s’interrompt, soupire.

« Les secrets ont leur raison d’être, mais parfois aussi ils peuvent être dangereux. Récemment le fait d’être prêt à désobéir aux ordres venus d’en haut, notre capacité d’initiative, est ce qui nous a permis de survivre. Il a été porté à mon attention que je n’ai pas géré la question du GH-235 comme je l’aurais dû, que je me suis montré irrationnel en interdisant à Simmons de poursuivre ses recherches. J’avais tort, et j’ai laissé mes propres sentiments colorer mon jugement. Je sais qu’évaluer quand il est nécessaire de prendre une initiative plutôt que de suivre les ordres peut être difficile, et dans le feu de l’action cela ne sera pas retenu contre vous. Le choix de consulter le professeur Weaver était correct : elle a les compétences nécessaires et nous sommes aussi sûr d’elle que faire se peut. Mais Jemma, tu as choisi délibérément de ne pas me consulter une nouvelle fois sur le sujet, d’agir directement, et c’est cela que je te reproche. »

Les deux jeunes femmes n’en menaient pas large, mais à ces mots Jemma baisse le regard, pour la première fois depuis qu’elle est entrée dans la salle. A ses côtés Skye tend sa main à l’aveugle et attrape celle de la scientifique, la serre dans un geste de réconfort. Jemma inspire, expire, puis relève la tête.

« Je comprends. Et pour ce que ça vaut je le regrette, et je suis prête à accepter n’importe quelle punition, mais ne me retirez pas mes recherches, s’il-vous-plaît.

\- Il a été également porté à mon attention qu’en terme de sanction, mes choix étaient plutôt limités », continue Coulson avec une pointe infime d’ironie dans la voix et un regard en coin vers Barton. Une double expression d’espoir hésitant traverse les visages des deux jeunes femmes. « Nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour que je vous mette à pied ou réduise votre niveau d’autorisation, et quand à des punitions salariales… hé bien je ne vous paie pas, ce qui coupe net à cette voie particulière. » Un rire amusé échappe à Antoine et il peut voir des sourires plus ou moins tendus fleurir dans la pièce… qui s’effacent assez rapidement chez Skye et Jemma quand le directeur poursuit.

« Skye, puisque May est ton XO je vais la laisser déterminer d’une punition appropriée. »

La jeune femme pâlit.

« Simmons, puisque tu es déterminée à tout savoir, tu vas pouvoir consulter tous les dossiers et les vidéos que nous avons récupérés sur ma procédure de résurrection. » Jemma s’illumine, mais il la coupe vite, visage impassible. « Crois-moi, si tu ne vois pas en quoi cela peut-être une punition tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. »

Elle hoche la tête, expression assombrie, mais Antoine est à peu près certain qu’une toute petite partie d’elle se retient de demander quand est-ce qu’elle peut commencer.

Le regard de Coulson se pose tout à tour sur chacune des six personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Avant de vous laisser retourner à vos activités j’ai une dernière chose à vous dire. Je vous demande de l’honnêteté et du courage, et il n’est que justice que je vous en offre en retour. De plus vous êtes loin d’être stupides, et j’imagine que certains d’entre vous ont déjà tiré leurs propres conclusions des fragments de renseignement qu’ils ont collectés au fil des missions. » Antoine l’a très certainement fait. « Il est plus sûr que vous ayez tous le même niveau d’information.

Vous savez ce qui m’est arrivé, que j’ai été ramené à la vie. Les détails de la procédure et les personnes ayant été impliquées ne sont pas encore totalement connus. Il se peut qu’il y ait eu des membres de l’HYDRA impliqués. Ce que nous savons, c’est que le GH-325 n’est pas une simple drogue miracle : il a été en partie synthétisé à partir d’une créature extraterrestre non-identifiée, et qu’il est possible que des effets secondaires psychiques se déclarent maintenant que je suis en train de retrouver mes souvenirs. May et l’agent Barton connaissent tous les détails et si vous avez besoin d’éclaircissements sur un point vous pouvez venir me voir. Je ne vous garantis pas toute la vérité, mais s’il y a des choses que vous ne pouvez pas savoir, je vous en informerai dans la mesure du possible. Inutile de vous dire qu’Anne Weaver mise à part, ces informations sont à considérer comme extrêmement confidentielles. J’ai dit tout à l’heure que je m’étais montré irrationnel sur le sujet, et c’est vrai. J’ai refusé que Simmons poursuive ses recherches en partie parce que j’avais peur de ce que je risquais de découvrir sur moi-même. J’ai toujours peur, je ne vous le cacherai pas. Mais cela ne doit pas nous empêcher de poursuivre les recherches si possible, et j’espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à me suivre. »

Silence, puis Skye lâche la main de Jemma, contourne la table, et vient serrer le directeur dans ses bras. L’homme tressaille puis accepte l’embrassade, referme ses bras un instant autour des épaules de la jeune fille avant de la relâcher.

« Je suis désolé », dit-elle en reculant d’un pas, et il accepte l’excuse d’un hochement de tête.

A sa suite vient Jemma, qui échange quelques phrases avec Coulson, trop bas pour qu’Antoine puisse suivre, puis l’agent Koening, l’air mécontent, probablement face à cette débauche de secrets. Antoine ne le connaît que depuis quelques jours, mais l’homme semble aussi à cheval sur les procédures de sécurité et le respect de la confidentialité que l’était feu son frère jumeau. L’échange semble toutefois l’apaiser et il laisse place à Antoine, qui tend la main à Coulson.

« Travailler avec vous était déjà un honneur, Monsieur », dit-il simplement. « Et ce n’en est que plus vrai à présent. Votre confiance est bien placée.

\- L’honneur est partagé, Agent Triplett », répond Coulson de cette manière qu’Antoine a déjà identifiée chez lui et qui fait des mots bien plus qu’une simple formule de politesse.

Hawkeye se met en mouvement, quittant l’immobilité presque surnaturelle qu’il a gardé durant tout l’échange et qui a presque fait oublier sa présence à Antoine l’espace d’un instant.

Il échange un regard avec Coulson et May, puis s’étire.

« Agent Koening, on me dit que c’est vous le responsable des lieux. Je pourrais avoir le tour du propriétaire ? Je serais plus tranquille une fois que je serai familiarisé avec les lieux.

\- L’Agent Barton est de niveau Huit », l’informe Coulson.

« Et moi je vais préparer à manger », décide Antoine. « Les rations ça va bien cinq minutes, mais je pense que nous pourrions tous bénéficier de quelque chose d’un peu plus savoureux. » Et d’un peu de relaxation et de cohésion d’équipe. « Ce sera prêt dans une heure. Personne n’a rien contre les pizzas ?

\- Lucky adore ça », annonce Barton tandis que le chien tourne sur lui même dans une version canine de la danse du ventre.

\- Je vais t’aider », intervient Skye. « Je fais une pâte du tonnerre. Jemma ? »

La jeune femme hésite, pèse manifestement le pour et le contre entre ça et retourner immédiatement s’enterrer dans son laboratoire.

« J’arrive. Je vais juste me changer et je vous rejoins. »

 

///

 

Une fois la salle de guerre vidée, Melinda et Coulson se font face, dans le silence inconfortable du ‘qui va céder et parler en premier’… C’est Melinda qui se jette à l’eau.

« Beau discours. Je suis désolée d’avoir essayé de te manipuler plutôt que de te dire la vérité. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Et je suis désolé de t’avoir crié dessus.

\- On est quitte ?

\- On est quitte. »

Elle va jusqu’à l’un des placards qui occupent l’un des murs, pousse un panneau le long de système de refroidissement du serveur et en tire deux bières nichées dans un recoin.

« Je te rassure, ce n’est pas moi qui les ait mis là. Je soupçonne les ingénieurs qui ont mis la base en place d’avoir oublié de vider leur réserve avant de repartir », commente-t-elle. A son regard éloquent elle hausse un sourcil amusé et vient s’asseoir à ses côtés sur le rebord de la table.

« L’autre jour, tu te demandais si cette nouvelle mission était la promotion la plus inespérée au monde, ou le pire cadeau empoisonné… Tu as trouvé ? »

Il fait cliqueter sa bière contre la sienne et soupire.

« Je pense… Je pense que ça pourrait être les deux. »

Le silence qui suit est confortable, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se tourne à demi vers lui.

« Alors, l’Agent Barton ? »

Il ne répond rien, mais le rougissement infime de ses oreilles le trahi. Il prend une longue gorgée, soupire, puis regarde autour de lui.

« Les murs de cette base sont vraiment hideux, tu ne trouves pas ? »

 

 

 

 FIN


End file.
